Jalousie
by Lady Lawy
Summary: La suite d'Egarement. Fic Fye x Kuro. Long Oneshot ! Univers à la sauce Clamp, l'évolution du petit couple et... Que d'aventure ! Merci pour les reviews.


**Titre : **Jalousie

**Auteur :** Law-sama

**Série :** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Genre :** Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, humour, suspense…hum…lemon ?

**Couple :** Kuro X Fye, Sakura X Shaolan et les autres vous verrez ;p

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Clamp ! Bien dommage, je veux bien Fye et Kuro chez moi Y.Y (Si jamais y'en a des inconnus, c'est les miens mais sont mineurs alors on s'en fiche un peu lol)

**Ch'tite note** : Bon, je voulais faire une suite à Egarement ! J'ai fait une première tentative mais le scénar était plus que bancal, pas assez de matière sur certains persos ;p Bref la misère xD Ca aurait donné de la soupe (Ca date d'au moins sept 2005 loool) Et vala que j'y réfléchis de nouveau, les Tsubasa R.C. ayant avancé considérablement depuis ! Une idée est née, en grande partie grâce à ma puce ! Et voui, un an sans ma puce m'a laissé en panne lol Ma petite muse et ma complice de grand délire msnien ! Bref ! Vacances Je vois ma puce et j'ai réussis à rapatrier mes neurones pour faire une histoire qui tient debout Bon, c'est la suite d'égarement mais cela prend en compte les presque 10 volumes entre les 2 x) Ne pas prendre en compte le tome 13 xD J'vais tenter la chose, verra bien si c'est bancal ou pas ;p

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Cela m'a fait trèèèèèèèès plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Pareil pour les mails, petits mots sur mon site via le mini t'chat ou le livre d'or ! ARIGATÔ !!!!!!!!

Et sur ce, la fic que vous attendez tous ?

PS : Dire que ça fait des mois que je me dis « faut que je finisse 'jalousie' », depuis Janvier xD En ben vala, à quelques jours d'un an de plus, je la finis lol

* * *

**Dédicaces : **

**Pour ma puce, ma muse, ma p'tite Shi-sama,**

**Pour Shalimar,**

**Et pour tout ceux qui me lisent depuis un certain moment !**

* * *

**:: Jalousie ::**

Nos jeunes amis étaient de nouveau arrivés dans une dimension qui leur était encore inconnue. L'atterrissage fut bruyant mais non remarqué au premier abord ! Kurogané avait eu la malchance d'être dessous, Fye était plaqué contre lui, avec assis sur son dos le jeune Shaolan qui avait réussis à récupérer la princesse Sakura dans ses bras. Mokona avait la place du roi, puisqu'il avait atterri dans les bras de la jeune demoiselle.

-Vous n'êtes pas léger, râla le ninja.

Sakura rougit et descendit rapidement des bras du jeune archéologue, regardant Kurogané avec gêne tandis que Shaolan se levait rapidement car lui aussi devait peser sur le dos du magicien qui lui était resté tranquillement contre le ninja, l'air de rien.

-Pourquoi, c'est confortable, tu ferais un bon matelas ! Minauda-t-il.

Kurogané grogna et se tourna sur le côté, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Fye dans les fleurs piétinées par leur atterrissage. Le ninja n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour se redresser de toute sa hauteur, son regard parcourant rapidement les alentours pour voir où ils se trouvaient et s'il y avait un danger potentiel.

-Kuro-pin t'es méchant ! Tu pourrais m'aider à me relever !

Le dit Kuro-pin lâcha un soupir et jeta un regard réprobateur au blondinet toujours allongé sur les fleurs comme s'il était sur une plage de sable, son regard bleu saphir malicieux planté dans le sien.

-J'ai mal à la cheville, ajouta sans attendre Fye avec un clin d'œil et un sourire moqueur en prime. (1)

Le ninja lui lança un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret (2) et tourna la tête pour observer les alentours tout comme Shaolan tandis que Sakura était venue auprès du magicien pour l'aider à se relever, inquiète à l'évocation d'un potentiel « mal de cheville ». Le magicien la rassura avec son sourire calme et ses paroles douces, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien de grave !

Les quatre compagnons avaient atterri dans un parterre de fleurs bleues et roses, très bien entretenu. Des arbres étaient à proximité et à quelques mètres de là, une maison qui semblait assez grande. Elle était de style japonais, comme celle que Kurogané avait pu côtoyer dans son pays natal, sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus…Des volets aux allures bizarres…Une couleur plus foncé du bois…Des objets inconnus d'eux qui étaient soit près de la maison, soit vers un autre endroit où trônait des fleurs.

Soudain, de l'eau surgit de nul part et commença à les arroser en une pluie fine.

-Kyaa !!!

Sakura se cacha derrière Shaolan par pur réflexe avant de comprendre que c'était juste de l'eau. La jeune fille regarda avec curiosité par dessus l'épaule de Shaolan d'où elle pouvait venir… Du sol à certains endroits…Kurogané resta sur ses gardes et avança vers la dite sortie d'eau et Fye en profita pour le suivre, intrigué et avec l'envie de taquiner son amant.

-Kuro-pon, j'ai peur !!! Ne me laisse pas tout seul derrière !!

Il ne tira qu'un grondement de son amant mais pas de regard noir car celui-ci tira sur un morceau de tube vert…Vert clair, presque semblable à la pelouse… Kurogané s'accroupit et tira un peu plus dessus, avec prudence. Est-ce que cela les conduirait quelque part ?! Le magicien se pencha sur le ninja, à moitié collé à son dos, tendant la main pour venir saisir le tuyau d'arrosage et regarder comment sortait l'eau.

-Ce n'est pas de la magie mais c'est très ingénieux ! Fit-il remarquer.

Kurogané frémit légèrement en sentant les cheveux blonds lui chatouiller le cou, gardant une expression neutre alors que Fye retira sa main du tuyau, caressant la sienne au passage. C'était étrange… Où avaient-ils encore atterri ?! Le regard bleuté du magicien dériva vers la maison. Il y avait un chemin tracé avec des pavés, entre des tranches d'herbe verte à souhaits. Une clôture dans un coin qui semblait renfermer des plantes, le reste ressemblait à un jardin. Shaolan et Sakura se rapprochèrent, regardant avec curiosité la chose qui les avait et qui les arrosait encore…

-Qui êtes-vous ??? Que faites-vous dans un jardin privé !!!

Une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs coupés au carré avait surgit de derrière un bosquet d'arbre où il y avait une espèce de statue en forme de lion…Elle était habillée d'un pantacourt blanc et un haut bleu nuit qui ne cachait nullement ses formes féminines et sa peau de couleur mate. Son regard noir (3) était dirigé sur les intrus avec méfiance et un peu d'agressivité…Ses cheveux d'ébène avait des reflets un peu vert foncé et balayait ses épaules dénudées de tout tissu, suivant le rythme de sa course brutalement arrêtée.

-Répondez !!!

Elle sortit une petite dague dont le fourreau était accroché dans son dos à une des attaches du pantalon blanc. La jeune femme aux cheveux ébène n'avait pas perdu de temps, contrairement aux quatre compagnons qui mirent quelques secondes de plus pour réagir ! Kurogane se redressa sans attendre, abandonnant la mise à l'examen du tuyau étrange qui l'arrosait toujours, mit un peu en avant son katana, sa main se rapprochant du pommeau comme pour le dégainer avec tout autant de rapidité que la jeune femme. Cependant, Fye posa sa main sur le haut du manche, retenant le geste de son amant sans pour autant lui accorder le moindre regard.

Intuitivement, il avait sentit la présence d'une certaine magie…Emanant d'une personne qui arrivait vers la première, se dirigeant vers elle. Le geste du magicien laissa la jeune femme un peu surprise mais elle ne baissa pas sa garde.

-Sôma ! Que se passe-t-il ? Fit une voix douce et mélodieuse.

La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver avait une robe bleu foncé uni, de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient en bas des pieds, retenus au niveau des tempes par des peignes ornées de pierres précieuses. Son regard bleu se posa sur les inconnus que Sôma pointait de sa dague. Elle sembla les sonder un instant avant de poser sa main avec délicatesse sur le bras tendu de son amie. Celle-ci la regarda avec interrogation…

-Veuillez me pardonner pour cet accueil quelque peu brusque ! Vous êtes les bienvenus voyageurs !

Dans un petit grondement, le ninja retira sa main de sur le manche de son katana, adressant un regard suspicieux à son amant qui se contenta de lui sourire avec toute l'innocence que le monde portait. Il avait eu envie de l'appeler avant mais celle-ci avait dégainé…Pourquoi ? La princesse Tomoyo était-elle ici aussi ? Ca, il ne tarderait pas à le savoir…Mais la tenue quelque peu moderne de ces deux femmes lui démontrait qu'il n'était pas dans son japon original, mais une autre copie…Le magicien avait remarqué l'hésitation de son amant et avait reconnu cette femme qu'il semblait si bien connaître, mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire…

-C'est nous qui sommes désolés, ajouta le petit archéologue. Nous avons abîmés vos fleurs…

La jeune femme lui sourit pour ses excuses alors que Sôma n'avait toujours pas rangé son arme.

-Tu fais confiance trop vite !!! Et s'ils venaient te chercher pour aller au temple !

-Sôma ! Fit-elle avec calme. Leurs auras ne sont pas mauvaises !

La jeune femme jeta un regard mauvais aux étrangers avant de se décider à ranger son arme. Nos quatre compagnons devinèrent qu'il se passait des événements étranges…

-Vous devriez sortir du parterre de fleurs, vous êtes déjà assez trempés comme cela !

Ca pour être trempés, ils l'étaient… Sakura avança avec Shaolan mais le grand ninja avait toujours son regard fixé sur Sôma…Le blond se pencha légèrement vers l'oreille de son amant pour lui chuchoter.

-Attention où tu marches Kuro-pon !

L'effet fut immédiat : le ninja le fusilla du regard et avança de sa démarche bourrue, piétinant d'autres fleurs sur son passage. Le magicien lâcha un « ah la la » très bas, et suivit le ninja en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les fleurs encore debout après le passage de son amant qui avait fait effet bulldozer. En regardant derrière lui, il constata que le pauvre parterre de fleur était à refaire…

-Euh…Je pourrais vous aider pour réparer les dégâts ! Proposa Sakura très gênée.

-Merci ! Répondit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène. C'est Sôma qui s'en occupe mais je suis sûre que ton aide sera appréciée !

Mokona était toujours dans les bras de la Princesse du pays de Clow, il n'avait pas remué une oreille contrairement à d'habitude. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'était endormi ! La jeune femme lui caressa la tête tout en souriant.

-Est-ce votre gardien ?

-Non, c'est celui qui nous aide à voyager, expliqua maladroitement Shaolan.

La jeune femme sourit à sa réponse, comprenant un peu mieux leur arrivée dans son jardin.

-Bien, je vais vous conduire à la maison pour que vous puissiez vous changer ! Après nous discuterons autour d'une bonne tasse de thé !

Ils la suivirent vers la maison, la regardant avec intérêt. La maison au style japonais avait effectivement un bois aux couleurs plus sombres que d'habitude, des volets en bois de chaque côté des fenêtres…La toiture était en ardoise noire d'après le rebord du toit. Le décor faisait un peu penser à une maison de campagne mais cependant, à la vue d'autres battisses autour de cette maison, ils comprirent qu'il n'étaient pas dans une campagne, perdue entre deux champs ! Ils devaient être dans une sorte de ville ! Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à en connaître le nom et ses règles !

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs demanda à sa compagne d'aller préparer le thé. Celle-ci rechigna, regardant avec beaucoup de méfiance les quatre étrangers avant de céder…Elle se dirigea dans le couloir pour aller plus loin alors que la jeune femme qui était restée leur adressa un sourire et leur fit signe de la suivre jusqu' une petite pièce. Leur hôtesse ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. C'était une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre mais sans lit, disposant d'un panneau étrange qui était orné de fleurs et d'oiseaux sur le bois, d'une grande armoire avec une vitre dont la matière était taillée dans le haut en de belles arabesques. En face trônait une petite table avec un vase où étaient mise des fleurs de couleur mauve qui se mariaient très bien avec les rideaux à demi transparent de la fenêtre, de couleur violette eux aussi et descendant jusqu'au milieu de la fenêtre.

Sakura se rapprocha du paravent pour le regarder de plus près, n'en ayant jamais vu d'aussi beau auparavant ! La jeune femme aux cheveux ébène sourit avant de leur déclarer :

-Je vais vous chercher des habits plus secs ! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous changer derrière le paravent !

Sur ses mots, elle disparut, laissant la porte ouverte. La jeune femme semblait leur accorder sa confiance pour ne pas les enfermer…C'est ce qu'ils en déduirent mentalement ! Shaolan fit glisser son regard sur la pièce, regardant comment elle était faite et les issues possibles en cas de problème, bien que cela ne lui semblait pas le cas premier. Kurogané était toujours un peu renfrogné…Ce n'était pas la Sôma qu'il connaissait…Mais il avait toujours du mal à l'admettre, comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une de ses connaissances dans un autre monde. Et il n'avait pas aperçu quelqu'un qui pourrait ressembler à la Princesse Tomoyo !

Le petit groupe attendit quelques minutes avant de voir revenir sous une pile de vêtement la jeune femme qui les avait emmené ici. Sakura se précipita pour l'aider et elles posèrent le tout sur la table.

-Je vous laisse faire !

Et sur ses mots et un sourire amical, elle sortit de la pièce en refermant derrière elle. Sakura regarda les trois hommes et rougit.

-Euh…

-A toi l'honneur Sakura-chan ! Fit Fye avec un sourire. T'inquiète pas, je les surveille !!!

Shaolan se retourna en rougissant et Kurogane râla tout en faisant de même. La jeune fille adressa un sourire amusé au magicien, lui confia Mokona avant de prendre des affaires et de filer derrière le paravent pour ne pas les faire trop attendre…Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation…Une pièce pour eux tous…Une fois changée, la jeune princesse sortit de derrière le paravent en leur adressant un « c'est bon » et rangea avec soin les affaires mouillées, les posant sur un coin libre de la table.

Sakura était vêtue d'une jupe avec de gros tournesols, le tissu lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle avait un haut jaune orangé, uni, avec quelques dentelles sur le devant et sur les fines bretelles. La jeune fille leur adressa un sourire alors que Shaolan rougit davantage en la voyant aussi mignonne dans les habits de ce pays. Il fila se changer et s'en suivit des deux autres compères. Fye aurait bien taquiné son amant mais il s'en abstient, celui-ci restait encore pensif au sujet de la jeune femme dénommée Sôma…Heureusement que lui n'était pas encore tombé sur cet homme…

Une fois tous habillés de vêtements secs, le jeune archéologue ouvrit la porte pour voir si la jeune femme les avait attendu ou pas. Il la vit revenir vers eux, tout sourire, et les invita à la suivre dans la maison. Mokona entre temps s'était réveillé et avait pris place sur la tête de Fye, regardant avec intérêt la maison. Les couloirs étaient assez larges pour passer à deux et la maison était faite de bois aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur ! Leur hôtesse les emmena dans un salon aménagé à la japonaise.

Il y avait au centre une table basse avec le thé et des petits gâteaux qui les attendaient. Autour, deux grands fauteuils et sur les côtés, deux plus petits, faits en osier avec des cousins mœlleux à souhait dans un tissu cassis qui allait à ravir avec le bois foncé du paquet, contrastant avec le bois plus clair des murs. Sur le côté gauche, il y avait une étagère remplie de livres, et de l'autre un buffet où étaient posés quelques cadres avec des photos. Il y avait des plantes exotiques dans des pots, disposées à certains endroits et des peintures accrochées de-ci de-là sur les murs. Seul un miroir était perdu au dessus du buffet. La pièce était vraiment accueillante et mettait à l'aise quiconque y entrait.

-Installez-vous, je vous en prie !

Sôma était venue aux côtés de son amie, son regard noir toujours aussi méfiant envers ces étrangers…Si son amie ne faisait pas attention, la jeune femme devait le faire pour deux ! Sakura et Shaolan prirent place sur le grand fauteuil avec Fye et Kurogane prit le petit à leurs côtés. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place dans le grand canapé en face d'eux. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux ne perdit pas de temps et servit le thé, leur tendant une tasse à chacun en faisant le tour.

-Bien ! Lâcha-t-elle après avoir distribué la dernière tasse. Je vais nous présenter puisque je ne l'ai pas encore fait ! Je m'appelle Kendappa et voici ma compagne Sôma !

Fye répondit par un sourire courtois et présenta le petit groupe d'ami sans oublier Mokona qui en rajouta un peu et en profita pour sauter de la tête du magicien à la table et piquer le gâteau le plus proche pour le dévorer avec faim.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous voyagez ? Demanda Sôma toujours sur la défensive.

-Sôma…Réprimanda doucement la jeune femme.

La concernée tiqua mais son regard n'avait pas quitté les étrangers. Shaolan posa la tasse dans sa soucoupe et lui expliqua qu'il était à la recherche de plumes…Les plumes de la Princesse Sakura. Son regard vert ne baissa pas devant celui de la jeune métisse. La jeune femme vit bien qu'il était sincère et n'avait que son seul but en tête.

-Une plume ? Répéta Kendappa intriguée.

-Oui, ses plumes sont…

-Les fragments de ma mémoire, fit Sakura avec un sourire.

La jeune princesse savait bien que c'était difficile parfois à expliquer, elle en avait conscience mais c'était SA mémoire et donc, maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, elle pouvait un peu aider Shaolan à raconter son histoire lorsque cela devenait nécessaire. Il avait déjà tant fait pour elle !

-Avez-vous une légende avec une plume ? Ou bien des événements étranges qui seraient survenus brusquement ? Interrogea Fye.

Le magicien avait bien remarqué que le mot « plume » avait intriguée la jeune femme aux longs cheveux et il y avait une raison !

-Et bien…Je vais commencer par votre deuxième question ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. Et c'est ce pour quoi Sôma est méfiante envers vous. Depuis quelques temps, il y a des enlèvements de jeunes filles dans notre ville.

-En connaissez-vous la raison ?

-Oui hélas…

Kendappa posa sa tasse à moitié vide dans sa soucoupe et posa son regard sur Mokona qui avait englouti un gâteau avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme. Son regard bleu se reporta sur les jeunes voyageurs et elle reprit la parole :

-Notre ville se nomme Kokoro. C'est une ville qui accueille principalement des couples ! C'est pour ainsi dire la ville des couples amoureux ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Cela voudrait dire que vous formez un couple avec Sôma ? Interrogea le magicien avec un sourire.

-Oui !

Kurogane faillit recracher son thé tandis que Shaolan et Sakura virèrent au rouge au niveau des joues. Kendappa afficha un sourire amusé tout comme Fye alors que Sôma lâcha un sourire, un peu gênée de la réponse trop sincère de sa compagne.

-Mais pourquoi enlever des jeunes filles mariées ? Continua le blond comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Le ninja lui lança un regard noir mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire avec innocence comme il le faisait si bien tout le temps. Les deux jeunes enfants du pays de Clow attendirent la réponse afin de changer un peu de sujet… Non pas que cela les gênaient du fait que cela soit deux femmes…Mais que c'était gênant qu'elle l'ait affiché sans aucune gêne et avec un grand sourire comme si elle venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde et devant de parfaits inconnus…

-Et bien…Cela met en cause votre première question ! Je suis la maire de cette ville mais aussi la gardienne d'un temple ! Depuis des générations, ma famille garde un temple où repose une chaussure de verre qui renferme en son talon une plume à qui l'on confère des pouvoirs mystérieux. La légende veut que lorsqu'un jeune homme s'empare de la chaussure de verre et la passe au pied de celle qu'il aime, cela place leur couple sous le signe d'un bonheur éternel.

-C'est cette légende qui aurait conduit quelqu'un à enlever des jeunes filles ? Pour quelle raison ??? Il pourrait très bien prendre la pantoufle lui-même, non ?! Questionna Shaolan avec curiosité, toute gêne ayant quitté ses joues.

-Justement non…Beaucoup de jeunes gens tentent de venir prendre la pantoufle mais celle-ci décide de qui en a le droit ! Jamais personne n'a pu la prendre d'après mes ancêtres… La pantoufle est dans le temple depuis le début sans jamais avoir quitté son emplacement…

Ceci laissa perplexe les jeunes voyageurs…La plume de Sakura enfermée dans cette pantoufle aurait donc décidé pour une fois de ne se laisser prendre que par sa propriétaire ? Cela pourrait leur faciliter la tâche ! Ils n'auraient qu'à aller au temple et prendre la pantoufle en question pour récupérer la plume et partir pour une autre dimension !

-Où est donc ce temple ? Questionna Fye. Car il nous suffit d'y aller pour récupérer la plume et ainsi, toutes les disparitions s'arrêteraient, non ?

-Ce n'est pas si évident ! Répondit la jeune prêtresse avec un sourire gênée. Le temple a sa gardienne et son gardien… Hors depuis les enlèvements, celui-ci échappe à mon contrôle, il… Ne me réponds plus du tout voir m'empêche d'approcher le temple…La personne qui commandite ses enlèvements doit sûrement le contrôler grâce à une magie plus puissante que la mienne…

-Hum…Cela complique les choses…

Cela voulait dire aussi qu'ils devaient résoudre cette petite enquête et vivre quelques temps dans cette ville. La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire désolé avant d'enchaîner :

-Mais je vais vous prêter une maison et aussi vous marier !

-QUOI ????? Firent Shaolan, Sakura et Kurogane en cœur.

-Et bien oui… Si vous êtes mariés, cela vous sera plus facile de vous intégrer…Les célibataires sont mal vu, fit-elle avec un air désolé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela est juste un arrangement temporaire ! Cela n'aura pas d'effet ailleurs qu'ici !

Une grosse goutte d'eau coula derrière la tête de Kurogané qui se renfrogna davantage dans son fauteuil, déjà qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot…Sakura et Shaolan avaient le feu aux joues pour ne pas changer.

-Etto…Commença Sakura, les joues en feu.

-On est pas un peu…Trop jeune ? Continua Shaolan tout aussi gêné.

Kendappa les regarda avec surprise.

-Hum…C'est vrai que…

-Moi j'ai une idée ! Fit Fye avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes gens du pays de Clow le regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir comme idée… Kendappa le regarda avec curiosité, attendant qu'il s'explique.

-Vous n'avez qu'à me marier à Kuro-pin tandis que Sakura et Shaolan seront nos enfants !

Le ninja tiqua à cette annonce douteuse et fusilla sans attendre le blond. Fye sourit avec innocence alors que l'idée fit sourire la prêtresse.

-C'est une excellente idée ! C'est parti !!! Fit-elle en prenant le papier pour rédiger tout ça dans les formes.

Sakura et Shaolan se regardèrent avec l'étrange sentiment de s'être fait embobiner tandis que le ninja avait perdu patience et tentait de rattraper le magicien qui l'avait esquivé avec son agilité habituelle. Kendappa finit son thé tout en rédigeant l'acte de mariage fictif, l'agitation autour d'elle lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

-Kuro-pin, tu donnes le mauvais exemple à nos enfants ! Le charia Fye en l'esquivant.

Le ninja fulmina sur place et mit la main sur le manche de son katana, en ayant assez de ce petit jeu de son amant, qui adorait jouer avec ses nerfs…Le magicien le regarda faire et se rapprocha ni vu ni connu et posa sa main sur le haut du manche avec un sourire innocent, défiant Kurogané de le faire. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas et le ninja fit un « tss » avant de se détourner et de revenir s'asseoir sur son canapé et s'enfonçant dedans, renfrogné.

Shaolan et Sakura étaient mal à l'aise devant leur petite scène (de ménage) et davantage par le fait qu'ils soient considérés comme leurs enfants…Mais tout ceci était temporaire, donc il n'y avait vraiment pas lieu de s'inquiéter ! Mokona qui avait jusque là dévorer les gâteaux mis à leur disposition sauta sur les genoux de Kendappa qui venait de mettre le point final à son papier.

-Et Mokona ? Il n'a pas de parents ?

Kendappa ria doucement et lui caressa la tête.

-Petit gardien, je crois que tu vas devoir jouer les peluches !

-Mokona sait bien faire la peluche !!! C'est une de mes 108 techniques ! Fit-il avec l'œil brillant.

La petite boule blanche se frotta contre la main de la prêtresse avant de bondir sur la table et rejoindre les genoux de Sakura. Une fois ces « détails » réglés, Kendappa les emmena à leur nouveau domicile, leur montrant un peu la ville pour qu'ils prennent leurs repères. Les rues étaient bordées de cerisiers en fleurs, les maisons aussi belles que celle de la jeune maire qui était saluée par beaucoup de monde et à qui elle rendait des sourires et des paroles aimables. Les quatre nouveaux derrière elle suscitaient aussi la curiosité des gens et elle leur répondait que c'était une famille qui venait s'installer temporairement dans leur communauté.

La demeure qui leur avait été gentiment prêtée par leur hôtesse était dans le même style que la sienne, grande, meublée et très agréable, avec un jardin bordé d'arbres en fleurs. Et comme la nuit commençait à tomber Kendappa les laissa dans leur nouvelle maison en leur adressant un « à demain », s'éloignant au bras de Sôma qui était sur le qui-vive.

Les quatre voyageurs prirent alors progressivement connaissance de la maison. Fye et Sakura allèrent préparer un petit quelque chose à manger avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, un peu fatigués par leurs émotions. La jeune princesse était toute gênée…Son regard émeraude dériva sur Fye qui avait mis un tablier comme une maman qui préparait un repas pour sa famille… (4) Et c'était elle qui jouait le rôle de la fille… Situation assez cocasse ! C'était pour faciliter leurs recherches mais cela faisait quelque chose…La jeune fille fit quelques étourderies et le magicien l'aida.

-Ano, Fye-san…

-Hum ?

-Cela ne vous fait pas bizarre de… jouer le rôle d'une maman…

Sa voix était hésitante et ses joues toutes rouges. Le magicien sourit et lui releva la tête car elle s'était cachée derrière ses mèches de cheveux châtains.

-C'est amusant, non ?

-Hai…Fit-elle avec un sourire gêné mais amusé.

Fye lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le repas qu'il préparait et demanda à son assistante un plat qu'elle chercha sans attendre. Pendant que le tout cuisait Shaolan et Sakura mirent ensemble la table, Kurogané boudant dans le canapé avec un Mokona qui l'embêtait. Ils passèrent à table et le repas se passa dans le calme avant qu'ils ne montent pour se coucher… Sauf qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres…Fye ouvrit celle de son côté et Shaolan la porte en face et il vit un lit double. Ce dernier rougit. Le magicien l'avait bien vu mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Papa et maman prennent cette chambre ! Bonne nuit les enfaaaaaants !!!

Le magicien referma la porte sur lui, son amant étant resté en bas pour la corvée de vaisselle. Le jeune archéologue regarda la pièce et entra avec Sakura. Un lit double…Ses joues rougirent de plus belle.

-Ano…Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé !!!

La jeune fille fut surprise de sa réaction mais elle voyait bien qu'il était aussi gêné qu'elle. Sakura attrapa doucement le bas de son haut et lui adressa un sourire tout timide.

-Il… y a assez de place pour deux… Je dormirais bien de mon côté et vous du vôtre ! Fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas si oui ou non il devait dire oui…Après tout, ce n'était qu'une nuit…Peut-être deux…Mais dormir avec la princesse lui semblait comme un interdit !

-Merci Princesse mais…

-S'il vous plait…Après tout…On est frère et sœur dans ce pays…

Sakura se sentait aussi gênée de devoir envoyer Shaolan sur le canapé alors que c'était lui qui s'était occupé d'elle depuis le début du voyage…Finalement, il accepta et la jeune fille se changea en premier dans leur salle de bain commune. Elle ressortit avec une chemise de nuit blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, cintrée par un ruban rose pâle avec de grosses bretelles. Elle fila se coucher sans demander son reste, toute gênée et prit bien soin de rester de son côté. Le jeune archéologue se changea pour un haut à manches courtes bleu nuit et un pantalon blanc avant de venir s'allonger sur le côté du lit qui lui était désigné !

-Bonne nuit Princesse, murmura-t-il tout rouge.

-Bonne nuit Shaolan-kun…

Les deux jeunes enfants du pays de Clow étaient tendus et gênés d'être dos à dos, dans le même lit mais la fatigue eut raison d'eux et ils finirent par s'endormir…Bien que Shaolan resta éveillé un peu plus car son esprit songeait à la plume…Encore une plume qu'il faudrait « délivrer » de la convoitise de quelqu'un…

Dans l'autre chambre, Fye n'avait aucunement attendu que Kurogané revienne de la vaisselle pour se prendre une bonne douche bien chaude !!! Le ninja avait prit la corvée justement pour retarder son « arrivée » dans la chambre commune…Le simple fait de savoir qu'il était « marié » au blond le dérangeait…Et le fait que Sôma le soit avec cette femme… C'était un peu trop pour lui en une seule journée !

Le ninja s'arrêta devant la porte et guetta du bruit mais il n'entendit rien de suspect…Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la chambre où les affaires du magicien gisaient par terre sans aucune gêne ! Il prit la peine de les ramasser et de les poser sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir et de se laisser tomber en arrière. Kurogané lâcha un soupir et ferma les yeux. Tout ceci était bien réel même s'il avait bien envie que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar…Il prêta attention aux bruits dans la douche et l'eau finit par s'arrêter de couler…

Un silence quelque peu inquiétant s'abattit dans la salle de bain. Une porte s'ouvrit et il sentit un poids sur le lit puis des cheveux mouillés. A peine ouvra-t-il les yeux qu'il vit Fye se pencher sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et fugace.

-Cela m'avait manqué tes grandes démonstrations d'affections ! Fit-il moqueur.

Les yeux rubis du ninja ne le quittèrent pas une seconde avant qu'il ne lève sa main vers sa joue, emprisonnant sa nuque avec douceur pour répondre à son baiser avec plus de passion. Le magicien se laissa faire, se glissant malicieusement contre son amant alors qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette autour de la taille, sa peau pâle encore mouillée par endroit.

-Cela te plait plus comme démonstration ? Souffla le ninja en relâchant ses lèvres.

Fye afficha un grand sourire malicieux avant de reprendre ses lèvres et de se coller contre lui comme jamais. Avec les deux jeunes gens du pays de Clow, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés souvent en tête à tête…Pas qu'ils se cachent mais ils ne le montraient pas cependant…Kurogane avait l'air quelque peu gêné par cela selon le magicien. Et puis…C'était toujours comme un jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux deux…

-Tu devrais prendre une douche ça fait du bien !

Kurogane haussa un sourcil devant sa proposition quelque peu indécente et il retourna la situation, le blond se retrouvant plaqué contre le matelas avec son amant au dessus, ses mains posées de chaque côté de ses épaules.

-Rooow Kuro-pin grand fou !

-Baka...

Le ninja déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva sans demander son reste. Fye rit doucement en le voyant faire avec un peu de gêne. Ils ne s'étaient pas déclarés l'un à l'autre, pas encore…Mais cela n'empêchait jamais au ninja, malgré ses airs bourrus d'avoir des petites attentions pour le magicien ! Fye découvrait cette petite facette bien cachée et il l'appréciait grandement !

Kurogane alla dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé, le clic sonore venant jusqu'aux oreilles du magicien comme pour confirmer que « non il n'irait pas le rejoindre pour jouer un peu ». Fye sourit et se redressa, remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux encore humides de la douche. Il n'allait pas insister, même si cela l'amusait beaucoup ! Il alla vers l'armoire et zieuta ce qu'il pouvait bien mettre pour dormir ! Il se dégota un pantalon de lin blanc et léger avec en haut un t-shirt à petites manches, aussi en lin et léger, très agréable à porter selon le magicien. Après s'être vêtu, il retourna vers le lit et se glissa dedans, s'étirant comme un chat en lâchant un bâillement…Il scruta le plafond sans grand intérêt, écoutant les les bruits de la salle de bain.

Le ninja sortit au bout de longues minutes, vêtu d'une serviette, les cheveux en bataille et à demi mouillé. Rien que le voir comme cela… Fye aurait bien voulut le taquiner et en option, se blottir contre le torse musclé ! Kurogané lui lança un regard de biais, comme pour surveiller qu'il était bien couché, papatte en rond, et alla vers l'armoire pour se dégoter quelque chose pour s'habiller à son tour. Une fois les habits dans ses mains, il repartit dans la salle de bain, voyant au passage, le grand sourire, pas tout à fait innocent, de son amant.

C'était à prévoir que la grande noiraude fasse sa timide et s'habille dans la salle de bain ! Mais le blond en sourit davantage en attendant sagement que le ninja veuille bien revenir. Celui-ci réapparut vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, sans manche avec un pantalon en lin de la même couleur. Enfin, pas étonnant ? Que serait Kurogané dans une autre couleur que noir ?! Celui-ci lança un regard à demi noir à son amant avant de venir se coucher dans la partie libre du lit.

-Kuro-ron, tu n'es pas gentil à m'éviter de la sorte !!!

Le blond mit ses pensées en pratique et se rapprocha du ninja, venant se lover à la manière d'un chat, contre le torse de son amant qui tiqua et faillit le repousser. Son regard était plein de reproches mais aussi las de devoir le remettre à sa place ? Au fond de lui, il aimait lorsque le magicien le collait avec douceur mais… Ne pas le montrer !!! Un point c'est tout !

-Fye…Gronda-t-il doucement en sentant la main du blond caresser son torse à travers le tissu.

-Moui ?

Un sourire lui échappa et son regard rubis se fixa dans les deux saphirs qui lui faisaient face, plein de malice et de douceur. Il leva sa main et vint caresser avec douceur la joue pâle de son compagnon, lui adressant un léger sourire. Le magicien retient un bâillement in extremis mais cela n'échappa pas au regard du ninja !

-Tu es fatigué, tu ferais mieux de te reposer ! Et moi aussi ! Trancha-t-il.

-Maieuh… Répliqua Fye avec une moue de gamin privé de gâteau. (5)

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

-Pour une fois qu'on est en tête à tête ! Et puis… On est marié !!! Et c'est comme ça que tu remplis ton devoir conjugal !

Kurogané se prit un marteau derrière la tête à ces mots et regarda avec stupéfaction le blond qui se mit à rire en voyant la tête du ninja.

-Ba-ka !!! Fit-il en détachant les syllabes.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il appuya sa main sur la tête du blond et le cala sur son torse et de son autre main, il éteignit la lumière. Le magicien calma sa crise de rire progressivement, se lovant un peu mieux contre son amant avant de lâcher un bâillement.

-Bonne nuit Kuro-pon ! Souffla-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le ninja ne répondit rien, il se contentait juste de lui caresser les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Ceci eut pour effet d'endormir Fye avec douceur, celui-ci restant collé contre le corps du ninja, sa main sur son torse, sa respiration régulière et paisible. Il était adorable quand il dormait…Car au moins, il ne sortait pas d'imbécillités comme il y a quelques minutes… Il n'empêche que le sang de Kurogané n'avait fait qu'un tour à ces mots…Mais c'était Fye… Et il lui plaisait beaucoup même si au fond, il y avait une part de vérité !

-Bonne nuit, finit-il par murmurer en déposant un baiser sur le front du magicien endormi.

Kurogane finit par lui aussi s'endormir, ayant retrouvé la douce chaleur du corps de Fye… cela ne durera pas éternellement…Mais une partie de lui en profitait beaucoup ! Et puis… Il se posait encore des questions sur « eux »…Est-ce que Fye était sérieux à leur sujet ? Car il n'avait rien dit…Lui non plus…Il se posait encore des questions…Mais il s'endormit tout comme le blond pour une nuit réparatrice et surtout pour qu'il soit prêt à affronter ce monde…Bizarre ! Vraiment bizarre à son goût…

Des cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui remuent…Une douce chaleur qui lui avait manqué depuis des jours interminables selon le propriétaire de la tignasse dorée. Il ouvrit un œil doucement, le soleil entrant sans gêne dans la chambre à travers les rideaux mal fermés, ou plutôt…Omis d'être fermé la veille ! Son regard saphir se posa sur son amant qui dormait, le serrant contre lui avec douceur, son bras autour de sa taille, l'autre en vadrouille sur le matelas.

Fye sourit en le voyant dormir et lâcha un petit bâillement…Le plus discrètement possible car il ne voulait pas le réveiller ! Le blond cala de nouveau sa joue sur le torse de Kurogané, regardant le soleil entrer sans gêne et éclairer le sol et l'armoire au fond de la pièce. L'ambiance était paisible…C'était très agréable !!! Une pensée pour Shaolan et Sakura lui tira un sourire amusé. Il se demandait comment ils avaient dormis ces deux là ?! Mais connaissant le petit archéologue, il avait du être gêné et vouloir dormir ailleurs, laissant le lit à la Princesse ! Le magicien préférait l'idée de la petite famille plutôt que laisser Kendappa en faire un couple… Ils auraient été bien trop timides !

Le ninja remua un peu et grogna dans son sommeil, serrant un peu plus sa prise sur la taille qu'il entourait de son bras, sa main caressant doucement la hanche.

-Grognon même quand il dort ! Rit silencieusement Fye.

Il ne vit pas Kurogané ouvrir un œil à ses paroles. Son regard rubis se posa sur la tignasse blonde ébouriffée, juste sous son nez.

-J'ai tout entendu ! Gronda-t-il très bas.

Fye releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire à la « Je suis innocent, j'ai rien dit !!! ». Il se redressa un peu mieux et se rapprocha des lèvres de Kurogané pour y déposer un baiser léger comme une plume.

-Bonjour Kuro-ron !

-Bonjour…Répondit-il d'un ton plus sombre.

Lentement, le magicien sentit la main de son amant glisser dans son dos pour remonter en une caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il en aurait ronronner pour le coup tant c'était si doux et agréable. Son regard pétillant était plongé dans celui de son compagnon, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Ronronna-t-il. Moi, à merveille ! Je me demande à quoi cela est du ?

La main du ninja arriva vers sa nuque qu'il caressa avec tout autant de douceur que son dos et Kurogané esquissa un sourire à sa remarque volontairement ingénue. Il fit une légère pression sur la nuque du magicien et vint cueillir ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre. Le blond se laissa docilement faire, trop content que son amant prenne un peu les devant !!! Il se lova contre lui, comme un chat en manque de chaleur, répondant avec douceur à son baiser.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par un magnifique bruit de casseroles qui se cognent par terre sans douceur. Le blond relâcha les lèvres du ninja, souriant.

-Ham la la, pas une seconde tranquille !

Kurogané poussa un soupir à fendre la terre en deux d'un coup. Le magicien se leva sans attendre et se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre.

-Je vais voir, repose-toi encore Kuro-ron chéri !

Le ninja qui s'était relevé pour le suivre tiqua et du coup, il se rembroua dans la couette, grommelant quelque chose comme « baka » à l'intention de Fye qui était déjà dans le couloir, la porte refermée sur lui. Ce dernier tomba nez à nez avec Shaolan, tout décoiffé comme s'il avait affronté une tempête de sable, le regard inquiet.

-Oh ! Gomen nasai !!! La Princesse Sakura est descendue seule faire le petit déjeuner et euh…

Le blond lui adressa un de ses sourires rassurant dont lui seul avait le secret. (6)

-Va t'habiller et te coiffer, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe !

Sur ses mots, Fye descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine d'où était provenu le bruit assourdissant. Sakura était par terre, dans une chemise de nuit banche qui lui allait à ravir. Il y avait trois casseroles au sol et quelques couverts. En entendant du bruit, elle releva ses yeux émeraude vers le magicien et rougit de gêne.

-Gomen ne, je vous ai réveillé ? Fit-elle paniquée.

-Non non ! J'étais déjà réveillé ! Répondit-il avec douceur en se baissant pour récupérer une casserole. Ah la la ces enfants !

Il l'aida à ramasser tout ce qui avait été joyeusement éparpillé par terre. Mokona apparut tout joyeux et vint se caler sur la tête de Fye. Sakura avait toujours ses joues rouges et le magicien se demanda bien pourquoi…Il avait peut-être raison, les deux enfants du pays de Clow avaient dormis dans la même chambre ? Ils avaient joués le jeu mais leur timidité les avaient rattrapés !

-Sakura est toute rouge ! Fit la peluche.

Elle sursauta et faillit faire tomber de nouveau une casserole. Le blond la rattrapa comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu as dormi avec Shaolan-kun ?

-Oui… Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne…voulais pas qu'il dorme mal…sur le canapé…

-Du moment que vous avez bien dormis, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

-Oui…

Sakura avait sourit, ses joues toujours rouges mais elle se rendait compte que Fye avait raison ! S'ils avaient bien dormit, c'était l'essentiel !!! Et la jeune princesse avait apprécié la présence de Shaolan, la trouvant réconfortante…Rassurante…Et les paroles du magicien aussi, l'avaient rassurée !

Fye se mit alors à préparer le petit déjeuner, assisté par Sakura, un peu remise de ses émotions. Le jeune archéologue apparut peu de temps après et les aida en mettant la table. Le seul qui manquait était le ninja et avec un sourire amusé, le blond demanda à Mokona d'aller le chercher, sachant que son amant ne serait pas très enchanté que la boule de poil débarque dans la chambre comme cela.

Le ninja descendit effectivement en grondant contre la boule de poil blanche. Ils se mirent à table tandis que Sakura et Fye firent le service. La jeune princesse semblait un peu plus détendue et Fye l'aidait en la taquinant comme si c'était vraiment sa fille adorée ! Kendappa n'avait sans doute pas réfléchit en leur attribuant une maison avec uniquement deux chambres, mais cela allait bien se passer ! C'était une façon de les rapprocher malgré les anciens souvenirs perdus de Sakura…Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, avec son agitation habituelle et sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu'ils débarrassèrent la table, quelqu'un toqua à leur porte.

Le magicien laissa sa vaisselle à la Princesse et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de deux personnes ! Et elles étaient effectivement derrière la porte. Kendappa était vêtue d'une sorte de toge à la couleur bleue éclatante, ses cheveux longs toujours retenues par des barrettes aux pierres lumineuses grâce au soleil qui régnait dans le ciel. Quand à Sôma, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir avec un haut vert foncé, un gros collier autour du cou en forme de croissant de lune.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour, répondit Fye avec un sourire charmeur.

Il leur céda la place pour les faire entrer et elles entrèrent dans le salon, la jeune maire jetant des regards pour constater que Sakura était dans la cuisine avec Shaolan tandis que Kurogane revenait vers le blond, ayant finit de débarrasser la table. Son regard fixa inconsciemment Sôma…

-Que nous vaut votre visite ?

-Et bien…Disons que demain, nous organisons une fête ! Une fête de la Saint Valentin !!! Et je voulais vous faire participer aux préparatifs !!! D'un cela vous intégrerait ici et cela vous permettrait aussi de voir le temple ! Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Mais son regard qui fixa les deux jeunes gens étrangers était plus que sérieux. Malgré son apparence et ses airs enfantins, la prêtresse était quelqu'un dont il fallait se méfier ! Car l'habit ne fait pas le moine, comme on dit !

-C'est une excellente idée ça ! Approuva Fye.

- Quel genre de préparatifs ? Fit le ninja sur un ton méfiant.

-La décoration de la grande place, près du temple ! Répondit Sôma en lui rendant son regard méfiant.

La jeune femme ne les avait toujours pas accepté, en plus de ce regard rubis un peu trop insistant sur sa personne…Entre ces deux là, l'ambiance était donc tendue…Sakura sortit enfin de la cuisine avec Mokona dans les bras, suivit du jeune archéologue. Tous les deux avaient écouté la conversation de loin ! Ils saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes avant de dire qu'ils seraient enchantés d'aider ! Kendappa semblait ravie de cette réponse et leur adressa un superbe sourire.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous changer ! Je vais vous y conduire !

-Mais…Cela va vous retarder ? S'inquiéta Shaolan.

-Absolument pas !!!

-Et bien c'est parti ! Viens Kuro-pin !

Le magicien prit le bras du ninja et l'entraîna dans l'escalier, sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes gens du pays de Clow. Surpris…Car Kurogané n'avait pas protesté à l'attitude de Fye envers lui…Peut-être jouaient-ils le jeu d'être mariés ?! Sakura et Shaolan saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes et montèrent à leur tour, la jeune fille emportant Mokona avec elle pour laisser les deux invitées tranquille. Sôma les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers son amante.

-Je…

-Je sais ! Tu ne leur fais pas confiance !

Kendappa se rapprocha de Sôma et déposa sa tête contre son épaule, glissant ses bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée.

-J'ai confiance en eux…Et…Je crois que ce sont les seules personnes à pouvoir nous aider !

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un moyen par nous-même !!! Se renfrogna son amante.

La jeune femme sourit et déposa un baiser volé dans son cou avant de redresser la tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleu foncé capturèrent les deux pupilles noirs de sa bien aimée, lui adressant un sourire calme et apaisant. Sôma ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre de regard si tendre…Si doux…Elle leva sa main pour venir caresser la joue de la jeune femme, écartant une mèche de cheveux noirs avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque.

-Tu sais que je te suivrais aveuglement…Murmura-t-elle.

Elle vint déposer un baiser doux et tendre sur ses lèvres, lui adressant un sourire, maladroit mais le plus sincère du monde. Kendappa était la seule à la calmer…La rassurer… La seule qu'elle suivait en aveugle car elle était ses yeux, sa raison…Le jour où elle l'avait demandé en mariage, elle lui avait remis ses armes, son coeur et son âme. La jeune maire lui rendit son baiser avec douceur et tout son amour, profitant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'adonner à cet instant de tendresse…

Pendant ce temps là, les jeunes gens du pays de Clow se changeaient, Sakura dans la salle de bain et Shaolan dans la chambre pour gagner du temps ! La jeune fille avait trouvé une robe jaune pâle avec fleurs dessinées dessus, une barrette en forme de tournesol dont elle se servit pour accrocher une partie de ses mèches sur le côté. Shaolan avait mit un pantalon vert émeraude un peu foncé et un haut de couleur grise, avec des petites manches. Ils se donnèrent mutuellement un signal pour savoir lorsque la jeune fille pouvait sortir de la salle de bain. Shaolan lui adressa un sourire avec un compliment et Sakura rougit. Surtout lorsque Mokona en rajouta !!!

-Allons les rejoindre ! Fit le jeune archéologue en ouvrant la porte à Sakura.

-Oui !

La Princesse prit Mokona et sortit de la chambre. Cette dernière entendit du bruit venant de la chambre de Fye et Kurogane…Une dispute sans aucun doute ? Le magicien avait du charrier le ninja ! Ils descendirent afin de ne pas gêner et de ne pas faire attendre les deux jeunes femmes au cas où Kurogane voudrait régler un différent à sa manière avec le magicien (en d'autre terme, lui courir après pour l'étriper, comme il le faisait maintes fois avant !)

Dans la chambre en question où il y avait le ninja qui engueulait le magicien, c'était avant tout à cause du blondinet ! Celui-ci était venu en traître se lover contre son amant pendant qu'il se changeait ! Fye s'était dépêché de s'habiller dans la salle de bain, mettant rapidement un pantalon bleu clair et un haut blanc crème avec des petites manches. Par pure fantaisie, il avait chipé une barrette avec une pâquerette dessus et se l'était mise dans les cheveux pour retenir quelques mèches rebelles. Une fois prêt et à la vue d'un Kurogané en pantalon noir, il s'était fourbement glissé dans son dos, ses mains venant profiter de son torse mis à nu pour s'y glisser, ses lèvres venant caresser son cou dans de doux baisers.

-Fye !!! Baka ! Arrête ça !!!

Kurogané lui saisit les mains mais sans pour autant avoir le réel courage de les enlever. Le blond déposa un baiser dans son cou, remontant doucement vers son oreille.

-Kuro-pon…Je veux un dernier câlin…Je peux faire ce caprice ? Murmura-t-il.

Le ninja détacha enfin les mains de son amant pour se retourner et lui faire face. Son regard rubis parcoura le magicien…Il était vraiment trop mignon…Même avec cette barrette de fille dans les cheveux ! Il l'aurait volontiers enlevé mais s'il l'avait mise c'était pour s'amuser à jouer les fiancées…Il lâcha ses mains prisonnières des siennes et vint caresser sa joue.

-Jolie barrette ! Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu trouves aussi ?

Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire et Kurogané ne put résister. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Fye toujours aussi fidèle à son envie de câlin entoura sa taille de ses mains et se blottit contre lui. Cette ville lui donnait, et aussi lui permettait, d'être plus proche de son amant…Pas comme dans ses voyages depuis que…C'était sa façon à lui d'en profiter ! Et puis dans sa tête se bousculaient certaines choses…Le magicien répondit à son baiser avec tout son amour, tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le ninja. Et ils étaient nombreux…Kurogané approfondit le baiser en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque avant de relâcher ses douces lèvres. Son regard rubis le fixa un instant.

-Tu auras un autre câlin ce soir si tu es sage !

-Mais je suis toujours sage !!! Protesta Fye.

Kurogané haussa les sourcils, remettant évidemment ses paroles en doute. Le blond sourit et se détacha, après un dernier baiser volé.

-Allez, habille toi, on va les faire attendre chéri !

Le ninja grogna au « chéri » et prit le t-shirt noir pour l'enfiler. Oui, ce n'était pas correct…Et puis, le blond l'avait aussi averti de ne pas fixer Sôma de la sorte…Déjà qu'elle était méfiante…Même s'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher…Une fois habillés, ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde en bas, les deux jeunes femmes, enfin Kendappa discutant des préparatifs qu'elle voulait leur confier.

-Nous allons pouvoir y aller ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Kendappa se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte, étant tout de même dans une de ses résidences secondaires, et ils suivirent les deux jeunes femmes à l'extérieur. Sakura avait prit un sac blanc avec des fleurs dessus, Mokona y ayant prit place pour pouvoir évaluer la magie qui était à l'œuvre vers le temple. Son regard allait partout bien qu'il imitait la peluche à la perfection !

Sur le chemin, Kendappa fut saluée comme la veille, accueillie avec des grands sourires, des signes de la main. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers la place du temple. La place était immense et était investie de petites cabanes en bois dispersées à distance égale, des stands qui se préparaient, ainsi qu'une foule de personne qui y était active. La place était bordée d'arbres, des cerisiers en fleurs, dont les pétales voletaient de temps en temps dans l'air. Au bout de la place, il y avait une grande allée, bordée elle aussi de cerisiers en fleur avant d'arriver vers une grande grille en fer forgé noir. C'était derrière ce portail que se trouvait le temple. Une grande bâtisse aux couleurs sobres, d'un bois clair, certains détails semblant peints vu de loin.

La jeune prêtresse arrêta son regard sur le temple comme pour y chercher un indice, un mouvement mais rien ne semblait y bouger. Son gardien n'avait montré le bout de son nez que pour l'en éloigner…Et elle ne se risquerait pas à le faire devant les yeux de ses habitants ! C'était quelque chose tenue au secret ! Mais cela allait poser problème pour le festival…C'est pour cela qu'elle avait besoin de ces jeunes gens…Mais est-ce qu'ils l'aideront à régler ce problème à temps ? Kendappa savait que non…Qu'elle n'aurait pas le temple pour la fête de la Saint Valentin…

Des jeunes gens vinrent vers la prêtresse pour lui demander de l'aide et aussi son avis, saluant à la volée les nouveaux venus avec enthousiasme, comme s'ils avaient été là depuis des semaines. Kendappa se retourna vers Sôma avec un sourire aimable.

-Je te les confie, je vais régler quelques désaccords !

-Oui !

La prêtresse s'éloigna et laissa donc son amante en arrière avec les nouveaux venus. La jeune femme leur jeta un regard, sachant qu'elle savait où les emmener.

-Suivez-moi !

Kendappa avait parlé à Shaolan et Sakura d'aider à la décoration de cabane, qui devait être décorée de fleurs en papiers comme certaines l'étaient déjà ! Enfin, d'aider une personne surchargée de travail mais aussi le soir même de la fête ! Sôma les conduisit vers les cabanes les plus proches de l'allée qui conduisait au temple, façon pour eux de se rapprocher et d'espérer que Mokona sentirait un peu plus la présence de la plume de Sakura. Les deux dernières cabanes de l'allée n'avaient aucune décoration et ils en conclurent que c'était là qu'ils auraient à mettre la main à la patte !

-Je vous amène de l'aide ! Ils sont nouveaux !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et courts releva la tête derrière le présentoir où il y avait des plaques chauffantes. Il portait des lunettes, des cheveux ébouriffés à la couleur de l'ébène, son regard bleu foncé se posa sur les nouveaux venus. Par politesse, le jeune homme sortit de derrière son stand et vint à la rencontre des étrangers. Il était vêtu d'une chemise à manches courtes et d'un pantalon bleu marine, assez sobre pour ce jeune homme qui ressemblait alors à un étudiant studieux.

-Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Watanuki !

Fye saisit sa main avec un sourire et présenta la petite troupe à leur nouvel ami, Sôma en ayant profité pour les laisser. Le magicien l'avait vu se faire la belle vers son amante qui était bien plus loin. Elle devait être inquiète…Et bien qu'elle était son amante, on aurait dit qu'elle jouait aussi les gardes du corps !

-Je suis désolé de vous demander votre aide mais je crois que je vais avoir du mal tout seul !

-Vous êtes tout seul à votre stand ?

-Oui ! Mon compagnon s'occupe de celui d'en face !

Les quatre compagnons se retournèrent pour voir un stand de jeux…Mais pas le compagnon en question ! Leur attention revint sur Watanuki, qui semblait gêné que Kendappa lui envoie du monde, même si ce n'était pas de refus.

-Et vous tenez un stand de quoi ? Questionna Sakura avec curiosité.

-Nourriture ! Je vais faire des nouilles, des sushis et quelques desserts ! C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de monde !

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! Fit Fye avec un sourire.

Cuisiner était de son ressors comme celui de Sakura ! A force c'est toujours eux deux qui s'en occupaient lorsqu'ils atterrissaient dans un pays où ils avaient une maison « à eux ».

-Merci ! Pendant que l'un de vous m'accompagne, vous pouvez commencer à décorer la cabane ?

Le magicien sourit à Sakura et ils se mirent au travail. Faire des fleurs en papiers ne leur étaient pas compliqué, après une brève explication de Watanuki. Celui-ci demanda à Shaolan de l'accompagner chercher ce qui lui fallait pour faire la nourriture de son stade, ayant tout de même de la réticence à le demander au grand ninja dont l'air était peu sociable.

-Kuro-wan ! Viens nous aider à faire des fleurs !!! Fit Fye avec un grand sourire.

Le ninja lâcha un soupir mais s'attela à les aider, en silence, jetant des regards de partout. Car il n'avait pas oublié le fait des enlèvements…Et puis, il devait surveiller la Princesse Sakura lorsque le jeune archéologue n'était pas là, il l'avait toujours fait…Inconsciemment…Et puis, il était le… « Père »… (7) Le magicien fredonnait en faisant des fleurs, ceci l'amusait beaucoup. Il taquina Kurogané sur ses fleurs un peu mal faites ! Au bout d'un moment, le blond baissa le regard vers Mokona, dans le panier de la Princesse, posé juste aux pieds de cette dernière de façon à le cacher s'il avait envie de remuer.

-Mokona…Tu sens la présence de la plume de Sakura ?

-Oui ! Elle est bien dans le temple ! Mais elle est bien protégée aussi…

Ca il l'avait deviné…Les pouvoirs magiques qui étaient à l'œuvre n'étaient pas ceux d'un débutant ! Tandis que le jeune archéologue faisait des allées et venues avec Watanuki, chargé de riz et autres choses utiles pour la soirée de demain, Sakura continuait les fleurs. Fye se mit à accrocher les guirlandes, aidé bien évidemment par Kurogané qui était un peu plus grand que lui et plus…Doué pour cela !

Le magicien avait faillit tomber une fois et depuis le ninja ne le laissait plus faire ! Il avait été distrait par quelque chose qui semblait avoir bougé dans la cour du temple, mais il finit par se dire que cela avait été son imagination…Ou pas tout à fait…Ils finirent de décorer la cabane de Watanuki vers midi, lorsque le clocher sonna de son beau son cristallin. Presque tout le monde se mit à s'arrêter…A déballer un pique-nique et à manger, conviviallement…Certains s'échangeant des plats…

Le jeune garçon à qui ils avaient prêté leur aide, revint avec un plateau, s'étant servis des plaques chauffantes pour leur faire un repas ! Il avait été aidé par Shaolan après que celui-ci ait ordonné les ustensiles et les condiments dans le fond de la cabane.

-Pour vous remercier de votre aide !

-Il ne fallait… !!!

-Mais si ! Fit Watanuki enjoué. Et puis, je devine que vous n'avez rien amené à manger !

Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Kendappa ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de prévoir cela, ni même l'avait évoqué, comme si elle avait eu l'intention de les laisser manger ici, chez le jeune homme. Ils se mirent donc autour d'une table improvisée tandis que le jeune garçon constatait la décoration avec plaisir, vraiment content du résultat.

-Il ne manquera plus que l'autre cabane !

-A ce propos, où est votre compagnon ? Osa demander Fye.

-Oh, il ne va pas tarder ! Il devait préparer son stand chez nous.

Il les servit et les jeunes gens commencèrent à manger lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit de l'autre côté de la petite allée. Un jeune homme avait posé une caisse devant le stand. Il se retourna vers le petit groupe, le visage neutre. Il était habillé tout en noir, un t-shirt sans manche et un pantacourt. Son regard doré se posa sur Watanuki et il se rapprocha, s'adressant uniquement à lui.

-C'est qui ?

-Des amis de Kendappa ! Ils viennent d'arriver en ville et ils vont nous aider pour le stand.

Watanuki lui adressa un sourire et lui présenta le petit groupe avant de servir le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier s'assit sans vraiment se soucier des regards plutôt surpris sur sa personne. Il avait eu un comportement quelque part indifférent voir même froid…?

-Vous êtes le compagnon de Watanuki je suppose ? Se hasarda le blond.

Son regard saphir s'était planté dans les deux onyx qui se mirent à le fixer, les baguettes à la bouche puisqu'il avait mangé sa première bouchée. Il l'avala avant de répondre, politesse oblige.

-Oui, je suis Dôméki ! Enchanté…

Et sur ses mots, il continua à manger sans demander autre chose. Vraiment étrange ce garçon…Il était froid et paraissait indifférent à tout et surtout envers les invités…Le contraire de Watanuki qui était enjoué et souriant. C'était le jour et la nuit…Mais s'ils étaient marié, c'est qu'ils s'entendaient et qu'ils s'aimaient…Le petit groupe déjeuna tranquillement, Fye et Sakura discutant avec Watanuki de ce qu'ils allaient faire en cuisine pour demain, celui-ci répondant plus vite que l'éclair aux demandes de son amant sous les regards discrets des quatre compagnons. Kurogané restait un peu méfiant et jetait des regards vers les curieux qui regardaient en leur direction, le visage fermé et froid comme la glace tandis que Shaolan lui regardait de temps en temps vers le temple. Il serait facile d'y entrer…Mais cette protection magique serait le seul obstacle…

Après ce déjeuner, Watanuki prit Sakura et Fye avec lui pour commencer à tout préparer pour la cuisine de demain et leur montrer certaines astuces ! Shaolan suivit donc Kurogané pour entamer la décoration de la cabane en face, les fleurs avaient toutes été faites ce matin, il ne restait plus qu'à les accrocher. Il s'était retrouvé entre deux glaçons…Kurogané comme Dôméki ne décrochaient que rarement un mot sauf pour demander quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre par eux-mêmes…Ou des indications…Le jeune archéologue s'en…contenta ! Il n'avait pas eu le choix ! C'était une après-midi un peu tendu entre les deux qui se lançaient des regards méfiants…Fye et Sakura de leurs côtés avaient vite appris tout ce que Watanuki avait à leur enseigner sur la cuisine de ce pays et ils finirent à la fin de la journée par rejoindre les autres.

Fye remarqua que le jeune homme aux allures si froides se déridait uniquement pour son amant, lui adressant quelques sourires, ses regards de l'autre côté étaient visibles... C'était mignon ! Au fond, il était un peu comme son Kuro-ron ? La fin de journée déclinait et offrait dans le ciel des couleurs pastels : rose, orange, violette…La plupart des personnes étaient rentrées chez elle, sauf certaines qui comme eux, peaufinaient leurs petites cabanes. Watanuki et Dôméki finirent eux aussi par rentrer chez eux, après avoir tenté de les inviter à manger chez eux. Fye refusa poliment, disant qu'ils avaient déjà bien fait assez en acceptant de les prendre avec eux pour la fête de demain soir. Le jeune garçon aux lunettes leur adressa donc un « à demain » chaleureux avant d'embarquer son amant sur la route du retour, celui ne leur adressant qu'un vague hochement de tête très poli. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le petit groupe alla un peu plus près du temple, feignant de se balader…

-Il n'y a eu aucune activité dans la cour du temple cette après-midi ! Lâcha Fye en regardant dans la direction du bâtiment.

-Oui… Et ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est que personne n'ose réellement s'en approcher…

Shaolan avait constaté cela en voyant un petit groupe faire un détour vers les cabanes du festival alors qu'ils se promenaient aux abords du temple…Et puis, il avait épié les rumeurs…Elles se recoupaient toutes pour dire que c'était à cause du temple et de son objet de culte qui provoquait ses disparitions… La prêtresse devait sans aucun doute le savoir, non ?!

-Peut-être que nous devrions attendre Kendappa avant de trop se rapprocher ? Suggéra Sakura.

-Elle avait parlé d'un gardien en plus… Ajouta le jeune archéologue.

Les quatre compagnons regardèrent le temple alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de la grille. Tous étaient à l'affût d'un mouvement quelconque… Mais rien ne vint ! La princesse vit alors Kendappa et Sôma venir vers eux, la prêtresse leur adressant un sourire chaleureux.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Excellente ! Répondit le blond avec son sourire charmeur.

-Vous aviez dans l'idée... D'entrer dans le temple ?

-C'est envisageable, non ? En tant que nouveaux venus ?

Le magicien devint sérieux et fixa la jeune femme qui l'était devenue à son tour, comme un duel du regard. Ils savaient l'un l'autre qu'il y avait une magie à l'œuvre, et pas une magie de débutant.

-Tout le monde est rentré, nous pouvons nous y risquer !

La prêtresse voulait toujours éviter que cela se sache, de source sûre…Surtout avec un festival de cet ampleur ! Le jour de la Saint Valentin… La fête des couples de cette ville… C'était impensable pour elle qu'elle soit gâchée cette année et pourtant… Cela planait au dessus de leur tête comme un mauvais présage…Le jeune archéologue fixa la jeune femme avant de lui demander :

-Puis-je vous demander ce que signifient les rumeurs ? Je croyais que cela devait rester secret…

-Les rumeurs… Fit-elle avec un air triste. Je voudrais que cela reste juste une rumeur qui ne sera jamais vérifiée…Pour la prospérité de cet endroit…

Kendappa protégeait avec cœur sa ville et Shaolan le vit dans son regard, celui-ci le lui rendit, comprenant l'ampleur de la chose…Ce temple et sa pantoufle de verre étaient sacrés ! Rien ne devait l'entacher ! Il le comprenait peut-être mieux que quiconque puisque son père lui avait appris son métier si passionnant d'archéologue. Il se retourna vers le temple, son regard dérivant sur Kurogané qui fixait le temple de son air sérieux. Fye se rapprocha de son amant attitré et lui tapa sur l'épaule, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

-Fait pas ta chochotte mon coeur, on y va !

-FYE !!!!!

Le ninja tenta de l'attraper pour lui régler son compte à sa façon mais le magicien esquiva avec son agilité gracieuse avant de courir vers la grille du temple. Cependant il s'arrêta brusquement, son regard bleu fixant la grille. La magie était puissante à ce niveau, tout d'un coup comme s'ils… avaient été repérés…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kurogané derrière lui en le voyant agir de la sorte.

-La magie est à l'œuvre, fit-il d'une voix sombre. Fait attention mon chou ! Ajouta-t-il avec son sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

Le ninja poussa la grille et il rencontra une résistance…Les autres les rattrapèrent et Kendappa passa devant les deux enfants de Clow avant de poser sa main juste à côté de celle du ninja et de pousser mais sans aucune difficulté. Elle se servait de ses pouvoirs pour forcer l'entrée et elle y arriva, le portail s'ouvrant selon son ordre. Son regard parcourut la cour à la recherche du gardien mais il n'y avait personne… A première vue.

-Il faut rester prudent ! Annonça-t-elle.

-Mokona, tu ressens la plume de Sakura ?

-Oui, aucun doute, elle est dans le temple ! Fit la boule de poil en sortant sa tête du sac de la jeune fille.

Sôma vint se poster à côté de Kendappa, prête à agir en conséquence tandis que Shaolan protégeait la Princesse Sakura qui tenait son sac avec la boule de poil blanche qui regardait de partout. Kurogané passa devant avec Shaolan, leur regard à l'affût de la moindre chose qui bougeait tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Ils étaient à mi chemin entre le portail et le temple quand un grand vent souffla sur les intrus.

-Attention !!! Cria Kendappa.

La prêtresse se mit en avant et récita des mots dans une langue inconnue de tous pour former une barrière juste au dessus d'eux. C'est alors qu'une boule de feu s'écrasa sur cette barrière improvisée. Tous regardèrent en l'air pour voir un lion ailé, sa robe était semblable à l'or, son air fier, son regard dirigé vers eux avec haine. Il avait un gros collier fait d'or avec un rubis serti au milieu, dénotant avec la couleur dorée du pelage, faisant ressortir un côté royal…Il battit des ailes avec violence comme pour briser le kekkai qu'avait créé sa maîtresse, cette barrière déjà affaiblie par sa boule de feu.

Kurogané ne lâchait pas l'animal du regard et c'est là qu'il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris son katana… Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de se battre à main nue si cette bestiole venait se frotter à eux. Le vent finit par briser la barrière. Fye se sentit reculer et attrapa machinalement le haut du ninja pour s'y cramponner, Shaolan avait déjà pris Sakura dans ses bras dès la première rafale qui avait faillis l'emporter plus loin. Le vent qu'il soulevait ressemblait à une rafale, pas très puissante mais suffisamment pour les envoyer voler à l'autre bout du passage. Le lion s'apprêtait à recracher une deuxième boule de feu et Sôma lui lança une de ses armes, une sorte de croissant de lune que le lion esquiva avec agilité dans les airs.

-Il faut partir ! Ordonna Sôma en récupérant le croissant qui lui était revenu comme un boomerang.

Mais Kendappa n'avait pas bougé, faisant face à son gardien. Son regard était empli de tristesse alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui obéissait plus... La magie adverse était présente mais elle ne voyait aucune marque…Celui-ci fonça sur sa maîtresse avec la fureur de vaincre. Shaolan tira la princesse vers la sortie, Kurogané ayant choppé la taille du magicien pour le tirer à sa suite. Cependant Kendappa restait désespérément sur place. Elle se remit à réciter une incantation et dirigea celle-ci en plein sur le lion qui, aveuglé par sa colère, se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

-Kerberos !!! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Cria la prêtresse.

Le lion ailé, à présent à terre, se redressa sans attendre pour montrer ses crocs acérés dans un grondement sourd, de façon menaçante. Sôma saisit Kendappa par le bras et la somma de battre en retraite. Derrière elles, Kurogané était resté avec Fye comme pour assurer leurs arrières tandis que Shaolan emmenait Sakura en dehors du temple. La jeune fille s'arrêta alors que son regard parcourait les rebords du temple. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard surpris alors que ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter au milieu. Sakura été persuadée d'avoir vu quelque chose mais cela avait disparu…

-Princesse ?

-Hum ?!

Elle se tourna vers lui, comme revenue à la réalité lorsqu'il l'appela. Le lion rugit furieusement et les deux jeunes enfants le regardèrent avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Le lion quand à lui fonça derechef sur la prêtresse comme s'il s'acharnait à vouloir détruire celle qui était la seule personne capable de le faire revenir à son état initial…Il ouvrit la gueule pour lui lancer une boule de feu. Kendappa se rendit à l'évidence et lança une attaque bien plus puissance que les autres, projetant le lion ailé à des mètres d'elle avant de suivre Sôma qui la tenait fermement par le bras, de peur qu'elle n'entreprenne de retourner auprès de son gardien.

Les quatre retardataires passèrent la grille qui se referma violemment derrière eux. Ils virent le lion se relever et secouer son pelage doré comme si sa chute sur le sol l'avait couvert de poussière, leur jetant un regard haineux avant de s'envoler dans les airs pour certainement rejoindre celui qui le commandait…Kendappa le regarda disparaître derrière le temple avec tristesse et surtout sans avoir une trace visible d'un quelconque manipulateur…

-Je suis désolé que cela n'ait pas porté ses fruits…

-Au contraire, nous savons à quoi nous attendre maintenant ! Fit le magicien avec un sourire aimable.

La prêtresse le lui rendit bien que terni par sa tristesse. Sôma se sentait impuissante et ne lui relâcha le bras que pour venir chercher sa main que Kendappa serra. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir échoué mais elle reviendrait ! La prêtresse ferait plier cet intrus qui osait retourner son gardien contre elle ! Son regard se dirigea alors vers les quatre compagnons avec une nouvelle vigueur, comme si l'esprit de combattre lui avait donné cet éclat qu'elle avait perdu l'espace d'un instant.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer pour demain ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. Quand à nous, nous allons y aller, j'ai encore des choses à préparer ! Bonne soirée !

Kendappa les salua et s'en alla avec Sôma, les abandonnant devant le temple. Ils ne craignaient rien en dehors du temple…Et puis, se retrouver devant son propre gardien l'avait aveuglé… Elle n'aurait pas du ! Elle s'en voulait de sa propre bêtise et serrait sans le vouloir la main de son amante. Une fois arrivées chez elles, la jeune femme aux cheveux courts prit sa dulcinée contre elle et Kendappa ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Sôma ?!

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres de corail et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Kendappa déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa compagne avant de relever la tête pour la regarder.

-Si, puisque quelqu'un manipule Kerberos à ma place…J'espère juste que…Nous aviserons demain pour la cérémonie…

La prêtresse vint déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sôma qui l'approfondit en glissant sa main dans sa longue chevelure, serrant son corps mince contre le sien avec toute sa tendresse. Elle s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir vu cette menace guetter son amante…Kendappa avait oublié cette tristesse qui l'avait distraite pour faire place à une volonté sans précédant de regagner son gardien et son temple. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à plier comme un roseau, elle était plutôt l'arme qui vient le trancher. Elle trouverait comment cette personne malfaisante manipule Kerberos…

Sur la place, les quatre compagnons décidèrent de rentrer, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le chemin seul…Heureusement que certains avaient une mémoire visuelle sinon, ils auraient tourné en rond pendant des heures ! Une fois rentrés, Mokona sortit du sac pour bondir un peu partout en criant à tue tête « liberté » et des refrains entêtant que le ninja détestait tant. Celui-ci en profita pour grommeler et monter à l'étage en disant qu'il voulait prendre une douche. Fye l'aurait volontiers accompagné mais il était de son devoir de fiancée de faire le repas avec la demoiselle Sakura ?

Le magicien adressa un sourire complice à la jeune princesse avant de lui murmurer quelques mots. Shaolan les observa en haussant un sourcil. Sakura adressa un grand sourire à Fye avant de poser son regard sur le jeune archéologue qui sans aucun doute se demandait ce qu'ils trafiquaient.

-Repose toi ! Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Excellent idée ! Tu devrais prendre ta douche ! Renchérit le blond.

Celui-ci poussa le jeune homme tout en douceur vers les escaliers avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine avec la princesse du pays de Clow. Le jeune archéologue aurait bien voulu demander à Sakura pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée durant leur fuite… Bon, il le lui demanderait lors du repas ! Peut-être que Fye et Kurogané l'avaient vu aussi ? Shaolan monta en direction de la chambre pour lui aussi se doucher et puis, cela laisserait le temps à la Princesse de le faire tranquillement après le repas ! Partager une chambre à eux deux pour la première fois avait fait ressortir leur gêne.

Dans la cuisine, Fye explorait les tiroirs en vue de trouver ce qu'il leur fallait pour cuisiner ce dont il s'était mis d'accord. Sakura faisait de même de son côté, mettant les ingrédients trouvés sur la table. Mokona les rejoignit rapidement et se posta sur la table en regardant les deux cuisiniers s'activer.

-Alors, on a de quoi faire le riz cantonais et…

-De quoi faire les croquettes de poissons ! Finit Sakura avec un sourire.

Ils avaient envie de réaliser ce que Watanuki leur avait appris cette après-midi même. Sakura se mit à faire le riz cantonais tandis que le blond s'occupait des croquettes de poisson, tout deux secondés par Mokona qui les regardait et leur apportait un ingrédient ou un ustensile oublié. Pendant que le tout cuisait, le ninja fit son apparition, nettement moins irrité que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Le magicien lui demanda avec un sourire de mettre la table, sans le charrier ! Etonnant mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment…Shaolan descendit peu après et il se mirent à table.

Nos deux cuisiniers firent le service avant de se mettre à table et de manger. Le jeune archéologue goûta et fit un compliment, Sakura rougit en lui souriant et Fye esquissa un sourire. Kurogané restait silencieux…A priori, il avait encore du mal à ce que Sôma soit dévouée à une autre femme que la Princesse Tomoyo qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Princesse, pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtée lorsque nous fuyions ? Interrogea Shaolan en s'en rappelant.

Sakura releva le nez de son assiette et le regarda de ses grands yeux émeraude.

-J'ai cru voir une silhouette nous observer !

-Où ça ? Demanda Fye avec curiosité.

-Et bien…Sur un des côtés du temple, cachée derrière une haie de bambou ! Il m'a semblé voir une silhouette vêtue de noir !

-Cela voulait dire que la personne qui manipule Kerberos doit le voir pour lui donner ses ordres, réfléchit Fye tout haut.

Le magicien resta pensif quand à cette découverte. Mais Sakura n'avait vu qu'une silhouette… Lui, il n'avait rien vu… Son regard bleu vint sur le ninja qui mangeait doucement, l'oreille attentive à leur discussion sans pour autant y participer. Il lui poserait la question plus tard…Tout en mangeant chacun était préoccupé par ce que la Princesse du pays de Clow avait aperçu mais qui en fait, ne leur donnait aucun indice fiable…A la fin du repas, les trois garçons débarrassèrent la table tandis que la jeune demoiselle monta pour se prendre une bonne douche. Alors que Fye avait les mains dans la vaisselle, regarda le ninja du coin de l'œil.

-Kuro-pin, tu as vu quelque chose toi ?

Son regard rubis alla sur le blond qui le fixait avec sérieux.

-Non…

Son ton était un peu irrité. Il ne l'avait pas vu et cela était bien dommage…Car il aurait pu tenter de poursuivre l'intrus et partir de ce monde…Le jeune archéologue avoua que lui aussi ne l'avait pas remarqué…Puis, il voulut aider le blond mais Fye lui fit signe que c'était bon, et lui dit d'aller faire ce qu'il avait envie. Shaolan laissa donc les deux hommes entre eux et alla voir ce qu'il pouvait bien dégoter à faire, emportant Mokona avec lui vu l'air peu social du ninja.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend grognon ? Fit le blond en lavant les couverts.

Kurogané grogna en le fusillant du regard. Fye lui sourit de son sourire calme et tendre avant de reporter son regard sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu as du mal avec Sôma et sa relation avec Kendappa ?

-Hum…

Il avait touché juste ! Bah, il s'y ferait pour le peu de temps qu'ils avaient à rester ici, non ? Le blond rinça les couverts pour les poser sur le rebord de l'évier. Le ninja se rapprocha et se posta derrière son dos, les mains posées sur le rebord de l'évier, ses lèvres venant effleurer les mèches blondes dans le cou de son amant.

-Et toi tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs ?

Fye frissonna sous le souffle chaud, caressant sa nuque. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres.

-Tu sais bien que non, Kuro-chou ! La magie était utilisée de façon… Démesurée ! C'est sans doute un débutant, car la quantité pour nous bloquer était bien trop élevé face à la réalité des choses…Mais tout ça, je l'ai juste ressentis ! Comme je ressens toujours certaines choses…

Son sourire se fit innocent et après avoir regardé le ninja durant une bonne minute, il se remit à laver les assiettes. Kurogané se détacha du blond, prit un torchon et commença à essuyer la vaisselle propre. Le magicien sourit à son amant pour le remercier de son aide, et puis, ils iraient plus vite à deux ! Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trop se montrer trop…Proche ! Une fois que la vaisselle fut propre, essuyée et rangée, les deux amants regagnèrent le salon où Shaolan jouait aux échecs avec Sakura, ou du moins… Lui apprenait !

Le magicien se rapprocha de la Princesse pour venir à son aide, histoire que Shaolan puisse se concentrer sur son jeu car il avait du mal entre ses pièces et les pièces de la jeune fille, lui donnant alors de belles ouvertures ! Kurogané s'installa sur un fauteuil pour les regarder d'un air distrait. Finalement, le magicien aida la jeune demoiselle jusqu'à la fin de sa partie avant d'en faire une contre Shaolan, Sakura comme assistante en stratégie de diversion ! Leur soirée se passa tranquillement et à la fin de sa partie, bien évidemment gagnante, le blond s'excusa pour aller prendre à son tour une bonne douche !

Sakura ne tarda pas à bâiller sous le regard du jeune archéologue qui lui conseillait d'aller se coucher ! La jeune fille approuva et prit Mokona avant de monter, suivit par Shaolan qui faisait de même ! Le ninja se retrouva tout seul et finit par monter dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il entendant le bruit de l'eau dans la douche et décida que c'était LE moment pour se changer avant qu'il ne tombe nez à nez avec son amant en serviette…

Le ninja se changea pour mettre juste le pantalon noir qui lui servait de pyjama et il se glissa dans le lit, les mains derrière la tête à fixer le plafond…Oui, il avait du mal à accepter que Sôma soit… mariée à cette Kendappa… Tout comme il avait du mal avec le fait d'être marié « temporairement » à Fye, surtout quand cela arrangeait davantage le magicien.. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le tira de ses pensées et son regard rubis se porta sur le blond, ayant revêtu un pantalon blanc et un débardeur assez ample de même couleur. Ni une ni deux celui-ci sauta sans gêne sur le lit se retrouvant juste au dessus de son amant.

-Appétissant, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Le regard saphir du magicien était en train de mater sans gêne le torse dévoilé du ninja avant de venir l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Kurogané grogna et le saisit par la taille pour le coucher de force, néanmoins tout en douceur, rabattant les couvertures sur eux.

-Kuro-pon t'est pas drôle ! Protesta Fye.

Le ninja l'empêcha de parler plus en l'embrassant, glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour attirer contre lui. Le magicien se laissa faire, bien trop content que son amant prenne autant les devants, même si c'était pour le faire taire…C'était la façon la plus agréable qu'il soit de s'y prendre ! Une de ses mains vint se loger sur le torse nu et commença à le caresser doucement. Kurogané gronda doucement et relâcha ses lèvres ensuite, son regard venant se planter dans le sien, sa main libre venant arrêter cette main qui se voulait coquine.

-Tu m'avais promis un câlin…

Kurogané sourit avec un petit soupir, déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Un câlin, c'est tout !

-Kuro-pin méchaaaant ! Se plaignit Fye tout doucement.

-Arrête où tu vas réveiller les gosses !

Le magicien lui adressa un sourire, avait-il fait exprès d'utiliser ce mot ?! Certainement…Le blond se rapprocha de ses douces lèvres pour l'embrasser, se calant contre le corps chaud et protecteur de son amant dont la main dérivait en douces arabesques dans son dos. Fye était tout ronronnant dans les bras de son amant et il finit par s'endormir ainsi, lové contre lui, bercé par ses caresses, ses baisers et le battement de son corps sous sa main qui au final n'avait pas bougé de sa place, enveloppée de la plus douce des prisons, la main de Kurogané. Il savait que le ninja n'irait pas plus loin que ses dires alors il n'allait pas le forcer, même si lui en mourrait d'envie…

Kurogané le regarda dormir durant quelque minutes…Il était vraiment intenable…Et demain, il serait pire ! Vu que c'était la fête de la Saint Valentin…Le ninja devra jouer le jeu…Pas garantie qu'il se laisse prendre au jeu pour autant mais il connaissait les fabuleux talents de son amant…Le ninja déposa un baiser sur son front, pensif avant de fermer les yeux pour trouver le sommeil. Fye remua contre lui en grognant de plaisir. Kurogané finit par s'endormir, serrant inconsciemment Fye contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe dans son sommeil…

Sakura se réveilla avant Shaolan et rougit en le regardant dormir comme un loir, bien de son côté du lit. Un sourire lui étira ses fines lèvres. Il était aussi gêné qu'elle par cette situation…Mais elle…Avait du mal à garder le côté de son lit bizarrement…Avait-elle toujours eu le sommeil agité ?! La jeune fille se leva à pas de velours pour sortir de la chambre tout aussi silencieusement. Aujourd'hui elle devait faire le petit déjeuner seule !!! Fye l'avait déjà trop aidé la veille et bien avant cela. La jeune fille était de moins en moins fatiguée et moins…Gênée maintenant ! La Princesse du pays de Clow descendit et vit Mokona en train de dormir sur le canapé. Il était donc descendu ?! Celui-ci ouvrit un œil au bruit qui l'entourait.

-Bonjour Sakura !

-Bonjour Mokona ! Fit-elle en réceptionnant la boule de poil qui lui avait sauté dessus.

Elle le câlina tout en se dirigeant dans la cuisine et se mit à faire le petit déjeuner, préparant thé, café et chocolat chaud car pour une fois, ils avaient tout cela à disposition ! Et Sakura connaissait les goûts de chacun, ce qui facilitait considérablement la tâche ! Tout en faisant la cuisine à son rythme, elle fredonnait une chanson inconnue, aidée par Mokona qui l'assistait autant en cuisine qu'en chanson. Au bout d'un moment, Shaolan se réveilla et fut surpris de ne voir personne dans son dos…Ils étaient tous réveillés ?! Le jeune archéologue descendit et retrouva la Princesse dans sa jolie chemise de nuit blanche, en train de peaufiner le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Shaolan !

-Ah…Bonjour Princesse…, fit-il en lui souriant.

Celle-ci avança vers lui et lui mit dans les bras un plateau pour mettre la table. Le jeune archéologue lui adressa un sourire et partit mettre la table. La Princesse avait bien changé depuis et prenait beaucoup d'assurance…Et puis, elle se mêlait aux tâches ménagères, contrairement à quelqu'un de son rang…Quand on y repensait bien, ils formaient une sorte de « famille » à leur façon…La jeune fille apporta progressivement les biscotes, confitures puis les boissons chaudes ! Elle remercia Shaolan avec ses joues délicatement rosies puis elle se sentit enlacée par le cou, une joue venant se frotter contre la sienne.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan Ma fille !! Marchi pour avoir préparer le petit déjeuner !!!!

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et balbutia que ce n'était rien tandis que Fye la câlinait comme une maman qui couve trop ses petits. Shaolan regarda le magicien avec un sourire amusé avant de prendre place autour de la table, son regard dérivant sur Kurogané qui arrivait avec un air toujours aussi maussade.

-Gomen neeeee mais papa n'a pas laissé maman dormir cette nuit ! Sortit Fye en continuant sur sa lancée.

Le ninja tiqua à la phrase qui fit rougir les deux jeunes gens du pays de Clow.

-Fye !!! Fit-il avec reproche.

Le magicien lui adressa un sourire innocent et relâcha Sakura pour se mettre à table. Mokona fut le premier à dire un « Itadakimasu » enthousiaste et se jeta sur la nourriture. La « petite famille » déjeuna dans le calme… Enfin pas tout a fait ! Fye discutait avec la Princesse du costume pour ce genre de festivité, disant qu'il avait trouvé un kimono dans son armoire pour cette occasion, tout en faisant discrètement du pied à son amant. Kurogané faisait mine de bouder, l'ayant fusillé du regard mais son pied n'avait pas pour autant bougé…Lui répondant même de temps en temps…

Quant à Sakura, elle semblait enthousiaste car en voyant le beau kimono dans leur armoire, elle avait eu envie de le mettre. Elle en rougit d'ailleurs et Fye en rajouta une couche en disant qu'elle serait certainement très belle dedans !

Une fois le petit déjeuner finis, le magicien prit le relais pour la vaisselle et chassa Sakura pour qu'elle aille se préparer ! Shaolan donna un coup de main au magicien tandis que Kurogané s'éclipsa pour s'habiller sans subir les assauts pervers de son amant ! Une fois la vaisselle faite, ils remontèrent tous les deux. Sakura sortit de la chambre juste à ce moment-là.

-Ano…Shaolan tu pourrais m'aider ? Fit-elle avec ses joues toutes rouges.

La jeune fille tenait à la main une grosse ceinture grenat, qui s'accordait avec les fleurs de cerisiers du kimono de couleur rose pâle. Elle était absolument ravissante dedans. Le jeune archéologue rougit et acquiesça avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Le blond rentra dans la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres, et vit Kurogané en kimono noir à bordure rouge sang…

-Hyu hyuuuuu, siffla-t-il en le voyant et en se rapprochant félinement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne sais pas siffler…

-Je me suis entraîné pourtant !!!

Le magicien se colla à lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es très beau comme ça…

Le regard rubis de Kurogané descendit sur lui, Fye lui adressait un grand sourire dont il avait le secret. Un petit sourire étira alors les lèvres du ninja et il lui rendit son baiser mais sur le front.

-Habille-toi !

-Oui Chéri !

Le blond se détacha de Kurogané et ouvrit l'armoire pour récupérer le kimono et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour le mettre tranquillement. Il savait que s'il se changeait dans la chambre, le ninja partirait en bas, ce dont il n'avait aucune envie ! Il se déshabilla pour enfiler le kimono avec soin, mettant au passage une barrette dans ses cheveux, accordée aux motifs du kimono pour enfin ressortir tout sourire. Fye marqua une petite pause avant de se rapprocher de Kurogané comme un gamin qui va draguer pour la première fois celui qu'il convoite.

Le ninja le détailla à sa guise. Fye avait un kimono bleu clair qui lui saillait parfaitement autour de sa fine taille, le bleu clair parcouru par des ondes d'eau plus foncée, et pour apporter un peu de couleur, des poissons rouges qui nageaient tranquillement sur le tissu de-ci de-là. Son regard rubis remonta après son inspection et vint s'arrêter un instant sur le nénuphar en barrette qui retenait quelques mèches rebelles, le genre de petit détail que semblait affectionner le magicien ces temps-ci…

-Alors ?

-Très joli, répondit doucement le ninja.

Fye lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner en dehors de la chambre. Le festival commençait tôt et ils ne devaient pas trop tarder à s'y rendre ! Dans le salon, il y avait déjà Sakura, dans son adorable kimono rose, une broche en forme de fleur de cerisier dans les cheveux avec des petits rubans qui pendouillaient et des pierres précieuses. Shaolan avait un kimono de couleur vert avec des gros rayons plus foncés ou plus clairs.

-On est tous prêt ! En avant pour la fête !!! Fit le magicien en ouvrant la porte.

La Princesse prit Mokona dans son panier et ils sortirent de la maison pour se rendre sur la place des cerisiers en fleurs. Ils avaient l'air d'une famille et tout les autres les prenaient comme tel lorsqu'ils les saluaient poliment…Fye rendit des sourires aimables en parfaite « épouse et maman » ! Ce qui avait le don pour énerver un peu Kurogané ?! Mais Fye l'avait fait prisonnier de son rôle…Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et le ninja n'avait rien fait pour le quitter, juste qu'il la cachait de temps en temps avec discrétion…Derrière les manches de son kimono ou de celui de son amant…Cela lui faisait tout drôle de se promener de la sorte avec Fye qui lui tenait la main et des regards amicaux voir même ravis envers le « couple »…Ce monde était vraiment trop étrange pour lui !

Arrivés à la place des cerisiers, ils se dirigèrent vers les cabanes de leurs deux amis de la veille. Watanuki les accueillit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et enthousiaste tandis que Dôméki les saluait poliment, juste d'un hochement de tête et d'un « bonjour » ! Le temps que tout le monde soit à son stand, il était midi passé et étrangement, tout le monde se rua sur la cuisine du jeune Watanuki…Il fallait dire que c'était tout simplement délicieux et Fye comprenait pourquoi Kendappa lui avait donné de l'aide ! Seul, il aurait été dépassé par la foule qui commandait !

Avec Fye et Sakura en renfort tout se passa plus aisément, et après un gros rush de midi, ils purent grignoter tout en servant certaines personnes venues après, dont Kendappa et Sôma ! La prêtresse leur promit de l'animation pour la fin d'après-midi, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres avant de s'éloigner avec son repas, laissant planer le mystère ! Fye se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être, mais cela promettait d'être trèèèèès intéressant !

Kendappa rassembla tout le monde vers la fin de l'aprèm pour déclarer ouverts les jeux de la Saint Valentin ! Celle-ci rappela que tous les couples pouvaient y participer voir même devait y participer ! Après cette mise au point, la prêtresse daigna expliquer le jeu auquel beaucoup de couple voulait participer. C'était une épreuve pour « prouver sa fidélité » envers l'être cher ! Kendappa demanda à toutes les jeunes épouses d'aller vers Sôma qui les conduirait en lieu sûr pour attendre leur Valentin !

Sakura et Shaolan se regardèrent incrédule. Ils regardèrent certains enfants venus, qu'ils soient plus jeunes ou plus vieux qu'eux, en train d'encourager leurs parents… Fye les prit dans ses bras façon mère poule.

-Vous inquiétez pas les enfants, maman va vite revenir !!!

Le magicien regarda Shaolan avec sérieux avant de lui murmurer :

-Ouvre bien l'œil !

Le jeune archéologue acquiesça. C'était vrai qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose en cette journée particulière…Surtout qu'ils seraient séparés donc plus difficile d'agir…Le magicien se chahuta avec le ninja avant de partir en se dandinant vers Sôma et rejoint par la même occasion Watanuki et les autres dulcinées qui attendraient leurs princes charmants sagement…Une fois que Sôma partit, Kendappa reporta son attention vers l'assemblée des Valentins, demandant aux enfants d'aller vers les activités des cabanes. Tous s'y ruèrent, les deux jeunes gens du pays de Clow suivirent le mouvement mais ils demeurèrent attentifs à ce que disait la prêtresse.

-Vous devrez emprunter ce chemin semé d'embûches ! Fit-elle en pointant l'allée du doigt. Les épreuves ne sont là que pour mesurer votre amour ! Bonne chance !

Ses mots furent dits avec un amusement non dissimulé et les hommes se précipitèrent dans l'allée. Kurogané les avait regardé faire avec un air incrédule puis porta son regard rubis sur celui qui avait eu la même présence d'esprit de rester sur place…Dôméki ?! Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard avant d'avancer d'un pas lent et calme. Kurogané lui emboîta le pas, curieux de savoir ce qu'il valait ! Et puis, Fye était grand, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul en cas de problème !

De son côté Sôma avait conduit les jeunes mariées vers le grand cerisier qui était à l'autre bout de la ville. C'était un grand cerisier en fleurs dont le tronc était immense et les branches toutes aussi imposantes…Un arbre tout simplement magnifique qui devait être là depuis bien longtemps et sans doute bien avant la naissance même de cette ville…Sôma fit monter les jeunes femmes sur les branches à l'aide d'une échelle disposée avec soin pour ne pas blesser l'arbre…Leurs valentins devaient les réceptionner dans leur chute lui avait expliqué Watanuki…Fye contempla l'arbre d'un air un peu…Incrédule quand à cette tradition.

-Oh ! C'est pour tester les deux en fait ?

-Oui !

-Tu y as déjà participé ? Questionna le blond.

Watanuki le regarda et rougit, un peu gêné. Il répondit un petit « oui » et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. En voilà un qui était le plus heureux du monde, ou alors le magicien ne s'y connaissait pas ! Il monta dans l'arbre à la suite du jeune homme, il avait été logé sur la même branche ainsi ils pourraient tuer le temps à discuter ! Le jeune homme lui demanda s'il arriverait à sauter ? Fye le regarda surpris par cette question…

Car il s'était prêté au jeu en y participant… Sauterait-il de cette hauteur, à peu près trois à quatre mètres au dessus du sol ?! Pour se faire réceptionner par le ninja ?! Son regard saphir fixa l'horizon puis Watanuki et il lui répondit avec un sourire énigmatique. Le magicien avait toujours fait confiance au ninja car il était droit comme la justice dans ses agissements…Mais là, ce n'était pas un combat pour une plume ou pour sa survie…C'était mettre en avant ses sentiments pour lui…Aurait-il encore des doutes ?

Pendant ce temps là, le parcours que leur avait préparé la jeune prêtresse était à la fois simple mais farfelu et rempli d'épreuves étranges…Kurogané avait déjà passé une espèce de marre pleine d'œils et de mains de mort-vivant…Il suffisait de marcher sur des dalles mais certains trouvaient cela effrayant et tombaient dedans, partant en criant de peur avant de se rendre compte que tout cela était faux…Dôméki avançait avec la même aisance que le ninja, s'en contrefichant de ces faits bizarres…Il devait avoir l'habitude ?! Ou peut-être pas, puisque la jeune femme devait certainement faire preuve d'imagination pour leur trouver de nouvelles épreuves !

Selon Kurogané, la prêtresse s'était vraiment amusée…Mais à la dernière épreuve cela changea de donne…Une espèce de monstre les attaqua ? Le grand ninja resta immobile bien que sa joue avait été éraflée par quelque chose de coupant. Son regard perça l'ennemi à jour et ce n'était autre que Sôma qui lui fonça dessus, vêtue comme la prêtresse, d'un kimono bien plus court et plus pratique pour ses mouvements rapide, manipulant des croissants de lune tranchants. La dernière épreuve était alors une épreuve de lutte ?! Un sourire étira les lèvres du ninja qui une fois Sôma sur lui l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement.

Le ninja l'avait bloqué avec une aisance affolante…Non, ce n'était définitivement pas la Sôma qu'il connaissait…La jeune femme avait été déstabilisée par son calme apparent et s'était laissée bloquer…Son regard le dévisagea avant de se redresser. Elle regarda Dôméki qui n'avait pas bougé non plus, calme comme la roche…

-Vous pouvez passer ! L'arbre est juste derrière !

Dôméki s'avança sans demander son reste, du moins, il n'avait rien fait à part regarder le ninja agir. Kurogané observa Sôma un instant avant de rejoindre le gamin. Une fois à sa hauteur, Dôméki le regarda franchement et le remercia avant de continuer sa route. Le ninja grommela un « y'a pas de quoi » avant d'avancer lui aussi vers l'arbre. Au final, ce n'était pas grand chose pour eux ces épreuves, enfin pour le ninja en tout cas, il avait connu pire…Mais pour une population calme et paisible…Il entendit Fye l'appeler avec tous ses surnoms et le ninja en arrivant en bas le fusilla du regard.

Watanuki était déjà descendu, rattrapé par un Dôméki qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que son amant le gratifiait de caresses et de baisers discrets. Ils étaient mignons tout les deux et vraiment bien trouvés…Fye regarda le ninja droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir…Il était sûr de lui mais est-ce que lui avait autant de sentiment pour lui ? Le magicien ferma les yeux et glissa de la branche pour tomber dans le vide. Kurogané l'avait vu faire et s'avança d'un pas pour le réceptionner, amortissant sa chute avant de le plaquer inconsciemment contre son torse.

Le blond rouvrit ses yeux pour le fixer et lui adressa un sourire que le ninja ne comprit pas…Il fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

-Kuro-chériiiiiiiii !!!

Fye se jeta à son cou pour jouer sa comédie et Kurogané lâcha un soupir. Pourquoi sautait-il du sérieux à la comédie ? Le magicien fut remit sur ses pieds lorsqu'il s'était pendu au cou de son amant et Kendappa arriva à ce moment là pour les féliciter.

-Vous devriez rejoindre la place par ce chemin ! Les invita-t-elle.

Watanuki la remercia, prit la main de Dôméki et ils commencèrent à avancer. Fye prit innocemment la main de Kurogané pour le tirer dans l'allée. Le ninja voulait quand même savoir…Son regard rubis se fixa sur le magicien qui avançait en toute innocence.

-Fye…

-Oui Kuro-pin ? Oh mon dieu tu es blessé !!!! Fit-il avec exagération.

Le ninja eut un air dépité à cette exclamation et il sentit les doigts de Fye se poser sur la blessure sur sa joue avant de la tamponner avec son mouchoir, sortit d'une de ses manches.

-Fye…Retenta le ninja.

-Oui Kuro-chan ?

-Pourquoi tu as fermé les yeux ?

Le magicien s'arrêta et le fixa de son regard saphir troublé. Il l'avait remarqué…De toute façon, le ninja remarquait tout le temps tout…Il ne détacha pas son regard de lui bien qu'il avait une certaine envie de fuir…?

-C'est un se-cr-et ! Fit-il avec un sourire ingénu.

Fye déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le tirer pour rejoindre Watanuki et Dôméki, échappant ainsi à toutes nouvelles questions de la part de son amant. Kurogané soupira et nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce « se-cr-et »…Ils rejoignirent la place centrale et regagnèrent leurs cabanes, retrouvant au passage Sakura et Shaolan. Fye fit l'imbécile en prenant la Princesse dans ses bras et en exagérant sur le « ma fille comme tu m'as manqué »…

La jeune fille avait à la main un petit sac en plastique qui contenait un poisson rouge qu'elle avait pêché comme les autres, car elle avait eu envie de profiter des festivités comme tout le monde ! Watanuki reprit son stand pour vendre des sucreries faites chez lui, Shaolan suivit Dôméki pour faire le secrétaire alors que le jeune homme silencieux organisait les passages pour jouer ou remettre les boites en place…Kurogané regarda Fye qui se défila en prenant Sakura pour qu'elle lui montre les attractions. Le ninja soupira et se dirigea vers le stand pour aider les jeunes gens, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

La soirée avança doucement et la nuit tomba progressivement sur la ville, les lampions mis en guirlandes sur les arbres s'illuminèrent pour éclairer les cabanes et les attractions afin que les festivités continuent. Sakura et Fye ramenèrent des barbes à papa pour tout le monde, le ninja remarquant que le magicien avait eu la lubie d'avoir un poisson rouge dans un petit sac accroché à son poignet. Watanuki qui était en pause alla vers eux, remercia le magicien et ne se gêna pas pour partager le temps libre avec Dôméki.

Fye se rapprocha du ninja et lui promena la montagne rose sous le nez. Kurogané choppa sa main pour qu'il arrête de la faire bouger et prit un bout pour le manger. Il avait toujours envie de lui parler mais quand ? Le blond s'était esquivé…Et ce n'était pas le moment pour lui faire une scène ?

C'est à ce moment là que Kendappa fit son arrivée pour les avertir du bouquet final, qui aurait lieu vers le grand cerisier. Les enfants qui savaient ce qui les attendaient se mirent à courir dans l'allée. Sakura demanda ce dont il était question à Watanuki et il lui répondit que c'était le feu d'artifice ! Sorte de clôture finale de la soirée avant la grande cérémonie. La petite troupe se dirigea doucement et cette fois-ci le blond resta près de son amant mais avant d'arriver vers la place destinée à tout le monde, le blond le tira sur le côté.

Shaolan le remarqua et regarda le magicien avec curiosité…Allait-ils agir tous les deux ? Fye les vit se poser des questions et lui adressa un grand sourire !

-Vous inquiétez pas les enfants, maman et papa vont juste concevoir le troisième !

Les deux jeunes gens du pays de Clow rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Watanuki qui les avait entendu, fit de même. Dôméki le regarda rougir et se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, un doux sourire aux lèvres, lui glissant un « kawaii desu Watanuki » qui le fit davantage rougir. Fye entraîna Kurogané à l'écart sous le regard clairement interrogateur de ce dernier…Qui l'avait fusillé pour sa phrase idiote !

-Fye…Tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi tu as hésité ?

Le magicien le regarda avec un sourire et se rapprocha.

-On regarde le feu d'artifice avant ? Onegai Ku-ro-pin !

Le ninja lâcha un soupir et s'assit par terre en marmonnant un « comme tu veux ». Le blond sourit et vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, le poisson posé par terre dans un creux d'herbe verte. Fye ne se gêna pas pour se coller contre le torse de son amant, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour regarder le ciel alors que les premières fusées étaient lancées, donnant au ciel d'encre des couleurs éphémères, des étincelles de bleu, de rouge, de vert... Kurogané finit par passer un bras autour de la taille du blond, baissant plutôt son regard sur son amant qui regardait le ciel avec fascination tel un gamin.

Kurogané se pencha un peu plus et commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou pâle de son amant, descendant doucement le long de sa nuque, soufflant sur les petits cheveux blonds sur son passage. Fye frémit sous ses baisers et sous son souffle chaud, son regard se troublant bien que fixé sur le feu d'artifice.

-Kuro-won…

-Je n'arrêterais pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit ! Répondit-il doucement.

Sa main sur sa taille glissa sur son ventre de manière possessive alors que ses baisers descendaient davantage. Il saisit le col du kimono avec ses dents et tira un peu dessus avant de venir embrasser la peau nouvellement découverte. Le magicien lâcha un soupir sous ses attentions qui n'avaient qu'un seul but : Le faire craquer…Fye prononça son nom avec reproche mais le ninja ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continuait ses délicates attentions…

Fye posa sa main sur celle de son amant et la retira, il se déroba à lui et se retourna pour lui faire face, sur les genoux, le toisant de son regard saphir alors que les fusées éclataient derrière lui en une cascade de couleur. Il était magnifique comme cela, si beau que Kurogané tendit le bras pour tenter de lui saisir la taille mais Fye repoussa sa main gentiment, se rapprochant lui-même, doucement, son regard n'avait pas lâché le sien. Son visage était plus que sérieux tandis qu'il s'était rapproché.

Le ninja le trouvait envoûtant dans sa manière si énigmatique de faire les choses…Il aurait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le faire sien, juste ici…Dans le pré verdoyant éclairé par les couleurs qui éclataient dans le ciel avec gaieté et qui agitait la foule derrière eux. Le blond vint caresser sa joue et un doux sourire étira ses fines lèvres avant qu'il ne vienne les poser sur celle du ninja qui enserra enfin sa taille. Le magicien se laissa faire tandis qu'il l'embrassa encore un peu plus, des baisers légers, comme un jeu si tendre qu'il arrêta soudainement pour contempler le visage de son amant sous les lumières multicolores du ciel.

A ce moment là, une grande rosace dorée éclata dans le ciel, se reflétant sur les cheveux d'or du magicien qui lui donnait une beauté de nymphe sortie de son étang... Ou bien celle d'un ange avec son auréole mais cette image était peu plausible lorsqu'on connaissait les talents du blond…Le regard rubis de Kurogané le fixait avec douceur, tendresse mais aussi voulait l'inciter à lui dire ce dont il voulait lui parler.

-Kurogané…Commença doucement Fye.

Il l'appelait par son prénom maintenant ?! Le ninja le regarda avec étonnement. Il utilisait toujours ses surnoms pour l'appeler…Sauf peut-être pendant qu'il…Le ninja glissa sa main sur la joue de Fye, lui relevant légèrement le visage qui commençait à piquer du nez et à rompre le contact visuel. Son regard saphir se fixa dans ses prunelles de feu et il lui adressa un sourire sincère, comme il lui en avait peu souvent vu.

-Je t'aime…Kurogané…

Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, Fye l'embrassa avec tout son amour, se collant à lui, glissant sa main avec tendresse dans ses cheveux pour approfondir son baiser. Le ninja y répondit avec tout autant de douceur alors que les mots de son amant se répercutaient dans son esprit. Il…l'aimait…Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui répondait avec passion à son baiser, le serrant davantage contre lui puis il renversa la situation, le magicien se retrouvant couché sur le sol de verdure, le ninja collé contre lui avec possession. Kurogané ne relâcha ses douces lèvres à regret, le fixant avec tendresse. Fye avait ses cheveux éparpillés dans l'herbe, le petit poisson rouge pas très loin de sa tête qui nageait comme si de rien n'était…

-C'est pour cela que tu as fermé les yeux ? Pour me tester ?

-Kurooooo, se plaignit le blond.

-Rassure-toi…Murmura-t-il.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille, déposant un baiser taquin sur sa tempe.

-Je t'aime Fye…Je te rattraperais toujours…

Le ninja vint prendre possession de ses lèvres tout en se collant contre le corps de son amant. Le magicien glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder tout contre lui, ses mots ayant fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait dit…Le magicien pouvait mourir heureux, il en était certain… Non, il voulait goûter ce bonheur chaque minute qu'il lui était donné de vivre avec le ninja…Vivre pleinement…Car il savait que son amant n'aimait pas les gens qui ont peu de considération pour leur propre vie, il avait retenu la leçon !

Au dessus de leurs têtes pétaradait le bouquet final de feu d'artifice en belles rosaces or, bleu, verte et rouge. Un feu d'artifice aussi sublime qui représentait à la perfection ce que ressentait le blond en se moment…Il se laissait aller, un peu trop d'ailleurs…Car les mains de Kurogané étaient en train de partir en vadrouille sur son corps. Sa main avait malicieusement glissé sur sa cuisse avant de remonter sous le kimono bleu pour caresser sensuellement sa peau. Fye lâcha un soupir de plaisir entre ses douces lèvres sans perdre un instant son contact…Il se fichait de l'endroit…Le ninja était en train d'allumer doucement un feu en lui…

Soudain, un cri déchira le ciel. Kurogané grogna mais stoppa tout pour se redresser, le magicien regardant dans la direction de la foule avec curiosité…Qu'est-ce qui se passait et…Cette voix…La foule bougeait…Prise de panique…Le ninja se releva vite, bien qu'à contre cœur et tendit la main à son amant pour l'aider à se relever. Fye la saisit, prit son poisson rouge de l'autre et se leva à son tour, remettant son kimono en place tout en suivant le ninja. Au dessus de leur tête passa quelque chose et ils virent une bête ailée ? Le ninja se retourna pour voir Sakura était inconsciente dans sa gueule…

-Monsieur Kurogané ! Monsieur Fye !!! Les appela Shaolan en arrivant vers eux, Mokona sur la tête.

-Comment a-t-elle été enlevée ? Fit le blond

-Le lion s'est rué sur elle, Expliqua la boule de poil blanche.

-Sortant d'on ne sait où ! Finit Shaolan. Kendappa fait rentrer tout le monde et nous rejoint au temple !

Kurogané fronça les sourcils et tous se mirent en route parmi la foule, retournant à la place où il y avait les cabanes. Les gens étaient paniqués, racontant toutes sortes de choses… « Encore un enlèvement », « la pauvre enfant », « et la cérémonie de la Pantoufle ? » Les interrogations des habitants fusaient mais la peur avait raison de tout autre choix. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les cabanes alors que la population se dépêchait de rentrer dans les rues. Mais ils virent Watanuki aller vers eux.

-Vous ne rentrez pas ? C'est dangereux !!! Même si…votre fille a été enlevée…

Il fixa Fye avec gêne et Dôméki l'avait bien vite rejoint lorsque son amant avait quitté la foule pour aller voir leurs « nouveaux » amis, celui-ci s'inquiétant pour eux.

-Nous allons aller la chercher, vous feriez mieux de rentrer ! Fit le blond avec un sourire.

-La chercher ? Reprit Dôméki.

Il avait parlé pour la première fois mais cela reflétait sa perplexité quand au fait annoncé par le magicien.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour nous ! Fit Fye avec un grand sourire. On se reverra demain, sans faute !

A moins que Mokona ne les ait aspiré mais il en doutait ! Watanuki leur souhaita bonne chance avant de se faire entraîner par son amant vers leur maison, la majeure partie de la foule avait disparu dans les rues et tous devaient être chez eux, enfermés à double tour avec interdiction de sortir. Les trois hommes du groupe d'aventurier allèrent jusque devant la grille du temple.

Shaolan était très inquiet pour Sakura et cela se voyait… Fye avait toujours son poisson rouge à son poignet et il regardait le temple avec un air perplexe. Le ninja l'avait remarqué et son regard rubis, après son inspection de la cour se posa sur son amant. Le blond vit son regard interrogateur et lui répondit avec un sourire :

-La personne semble très occupée par Sakura ! Il n'y a aucun kekkai autour du temple.

C'était une bonne nouvelle ! Tous les trois décidèrent d'attendre Kendappa car même s'ils montaient, eux ne pouvaient réussir à maîtriser le lion ailé…

Le lion ailé avait suivit les ordres donnés à la perfection. Il s'était rendu là où était la jeune fille que cette personne voulait à tout prix, il s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait capturé ! Bien sûr le lion avait ordre de ne pas la blesser, aussi, il avait fait tout cela avec délicatesse, autant que pouvait en avoir un lion. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains dans la gueule, il était aussitôt repartit pour le temple, volant à tire d'aile. Il rentra dans le temple par la fenêtre ouverte, allant poser la jeune fille évanouie sur des coussins.

Le lion regarda la jeune fille un instant puis entra son maître du moment vers lequel il se dirigea. Il baissa la tête, s'assit devant cette personne avec un dévouement total. L'inconnu posa sa main sur la tête du lion.

-Brave Kerberos !

La personne avança jusque vers Sakura qui était encore dans les vapes. Celle-ci sortit un flacon et le déboucha pour le passer sous le nez de la Princesse qui remua doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux sous l'odeur forte qui lui chatouillait les narines. Sakura papillonna des yeux pour voir une personne en face d'elle et elle se releva précipitamment. Ses grands yeux émeraude ne lâchaient pas la personne en face d'elle. Celle-ci se releva en voyant que sa captive était belle et bien réveillée.

-Qui êtes-vous et où est-ce que je suis ? Interrogea Sakura.

-Tu es bien naïve ! Tu es dans le temple ! Je t'ai kidnappé pour que tu récupères la Pantoufle pour moi !

Ainsi donc c'était vrai…Mais où étaient les jeunes filles disparues ? La Princesse du pays de Clow ne se démonta pas face à son agresseur, cherchant dans la pièce une autre trace de vie qu'elle, le lion et son ravisseur…Personne…Mais ce qu'elle vit au loin dans la pièce c'était un autel avec quelque chose brillant dessus… Son regard émeraude revint sur son ravisseur même…Une jeune fille grande et mince, vêtue de noir comme si elle était en deuil ?

Son regard continua de détailler la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient long et ondulés, lui tombant en dessous des fesses mais retenus par deux couettes, attachées avec des rubans bleu… Son regard noisette parcourait la Princesse avec dédain et mépris…Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de méchanceté émanait de ce regard…Elle était pourtant mignonne…Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix cette pantoufle…Surtout qu'elle contenait une des plumes de sa mémoire…La Princesse devait tout faire pour retarder le moment où elle devrait prendre la pantoufle…Elle devait gagner du temps pour que Shaolan, Kurogané et Fye arrivent pour la secourir…

Car si elle avait le malheur de prendre la pantoufle, la plume reviendrait en elle et ainsi, elle tomberait endormie…Causant le trouble de son ravisseur…Et peut-être bien pire ! La jeune fille dévisagea Sakura qui avait bien vu que celle-ci la scrutait.

-Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ! Allez lève-toi ! Va me chercher cette fichue Pantoufle !!!

La Princesse du pays de Clow la toisa du regard. On ne lui parlait pas sur ce ton !!! Et puis, elle devait résister pour gagner du temps… Le temps pour les garçons de venir la retrouver !

-Pourquoi la voulez vous tant cette pantoufle ? Ce n'est qu'une relique !

Son ravisseur éclata de rire, un rire nerveux…Son regard bleu gris la fusilla du regard mais Sakura vit bien de la douleur dans ce regard qui aurait du lui faire peur, la faire plier…

-C'est justement parce que c'est une relique que j'en ai besoin !

Elle détourna la tête pour la snober mais c'était aussi parce qu'elle sentait les larmes venir au bord de ses yeux. Toutes les autres jeunes filles s'étaient exécutées sans discuter, tout ça juste pour retrouver leur cher et tendre et rester en vie mais non ! Cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui venait de débarquer dans cette ville la défiait et lui posait des questions qui faisaient revenir sa douleur. Sakura la regarda, peinée pour elle, ayant pitié de cette jeune fille qui s'acharnait pour avoir cette pantoufle…

-C'est pour…Récupérer un être aimé que vous la voulez ? Lâcha Sakura.

La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux et se retourna pour fixer la Princesse. Elle était surprise d'entendre ses propres pensées dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre…Son regard bleu gris avait cessé de la fusiller du regard, son visage radouci comme si…Comme si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait un tant soit peu ?! Non, c'était impossible…

Les trois hommes du petit groupe virent enfin la prêtresse venir vers eux, essoufflée, Sôma sur ses talons. Elle avait remarqué l'absence de barrière et leur adressa un sourire de même qu'un mouvement de tête pour qu'ils entrent dans la cour du temple, les suivant tout en recouvrant une respiration plus normale. Elle s'était dépêchée de faire rentrer tout le monde mais ne voulait en aucun cas laisser les jeunes gens entrer sans elle ! Ils étaient sous sa responsabilité !

Le passage dans la cour fut tranquille et ils arrivèrent aux portes du temple. La prêtresse leur passa devant et posa sa main sur la poignée, murmurant une formule dans cette langue ancestrale qu'elle maîtrisait et la lourde porte de bois et de cuivre, couverte de dessins fins s'ouvrit devant eux dans un silence étrange.

-Il va sûrement y avoir des pièges avant de pouvoir arriver en haut…

-Tant mieux ! Lâcha Kurogané.

Le ninja avait besoin de se défouler ?! On l'avait coupé en pleine action avec son amant, ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments et cette personne égoïste qui voulait ce fichu morceau de verre sous forme de pantoufle avait tout gâché ! Fye sourit en voyant la réaction de son amour et le suivit dès que celui-ci s'engagea vers les marches des escaliers. Le temple était en hauteur… La grande salle qui était là l'était pour la grande cérémonie avec les peuples…

Le reste se composait des quartiers destinés à la prêtresse et à son gardien ! Mais Kendappa préférait vivre avec Sôma aussi, elle avait laissé le temple à Kerberos, celui-ci ayant tout ce qu'il voulait et pouvant faire ce qu'il souhait ! Shaolan leur emboîta le pas, très inquiet pour Sakura suivi par les deux jeunes femmes qui regardaient un peu partout.

L'escalier montait au dessus de la pièce pour donner sur une…Grande pièce remplie de statues…Des statues en formes de lions ailés à l'effigie du gardien de Kendappa.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Kerberos était narcissique ! Lâcha Sôma.

-Il l'est mais ce n'est pas de lui…C'est SON œuvre…Une copie de gardien...

-Bien on va pouvoir s'amuser alors !

Le ninja avança et toutes les statues se réveillèrent, leurs regards rouges inquiétants se posant sur les nouveaux intrus. Fye les regarda un instant, planqué derrière le ninja, il gardait avec préciosité son poisson rouge dans sa main, celui-ci nageant le plus paisiblement du monde, ne se souciant pas de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du sachet plastique ! Le magicien se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant et l'effleura de ses lèvres.

-Tu peux les détruire à main nue…

-Bien sûr que je peux, grommela Kurogané.

-Ils sont en argile…

Un sourire étira les lèvres du grand brun. C'était donc ça…Effectivement, il n'aurait pas besoin d'une arme quelconque ! Un premier lion lui fonça dessus et tandis que Fye recula doucement pour laisser le ninja se défouler, celui-ci donna un puissant coup de poing sur la tête même de l'animal qui s'effondra doucement, tombant en un tas de poussière. Kurogané arborait un sourire très satisfait et fonça dans le tas, Shaolan assurant les arrières du ninja. Kendappa était restée en arrière, Sôma lui ayant dit qu'elle s'en occupait. Les lions d'argile tombaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la salle, le ninja se faisant plaisir à détruit ces golems.

La jeune femme aux cheveux ébène se déplaçait avec rapidité, se servant de petits croissants de lune comme arme qui étaient redoutables. Mais ces statues étaient aussi instable tant la magie était mal maîtrisée par son possesseur. Fye avait bien noté leurs exactitudes extérieures…Mais les répliques des gardiens s'effondraient une fois qu'ils leur manquaient une partie, une queue, une aile, une patte…Bientôt la salle fut remplie de tas d'argile sec, plus un seul gardien debout.

-Hu hu, siffla Fye en sautant au cou du ninja. Que tu es fort papounet !

-Fye je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas siffler…Tu en sais pas faire !

-Soit pas méchant avec maman, mon chéri ! Fit-il avec un sourire.

Kendappa sourit en voyant le magicien faire. Celui-ci était resté en retrait comme elle mais…Il n'avait pas quitté du regard son amant. Shaolan quant à lui était plus que gêné de cette petite mascarade qui continuait. Le magicien se décolla bien vite du ninja puis pointa un doigt vers l'escalier suivant.

-Allez, stage 2 ! J'arrive ma fille !

Le blond se mit à avancer vers l'escalier en question, le petite archéologue toujours un peu gêné sur les talons et un ninja qui avait lâché un soupir à fendre l'âme. Mais Fye savait que si toutes les statues étaient détruites, malgré leurs imperfections, leur créateur avait du le ressentir et ils devaient se dépêcher à retrouver Sakura. Le petit groupe avançait dans les escaliers et Mokona toujours sur la tête de Shaolan migra dans les mains de Fye. La boule de poil avait suivit le brun lorsqu'il donnait des coups de pieds à tout va mais il avait plutôt fait saute statue !

-Il reste combien d'étage Kendappa ? Demanda Fye.

-Celui-ci est le dernier avant la salle de la Pantoufle !

Comme d'un commun accord, leur marche s'accéléra, le petit archéologue en tête de file, son inquiétude pour la Princesse grandissant ! Une fois arrivés sur le palier du second escalier, Shaolan se figea devant leur nouvel adversaire…

Sakura continuait de fixer la jeune fille, voulant gagner du temps mais sur un terrain des plus dangereux…Son ravisseur semblait troublé par sa dernière affirmation…Récupérer un être aimé…Mais si c'était avec la pantoufle, cela voulait dire qu'elle l'avait perdu face à quelqu'un d'autre…

-Qui souhaitez-vous récupérer ? Demanda la Princesse. N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen ?

-Il n'y en a pas !!! Fit-elle avec colère. Il… Il est déjà marié…

La jeune fille fusilla Sakura comme si tout était entièrement de sa faute. Oui, c'était elle qui cherchait à savoir au lieu de tenter tout bêtement de prendre la Pantoufle ! Elle en avait assez de cette discussion qui la torturait, qui lui faisait mal…

-Fini de discuter, lève-toi et tente de prendre la Pantoufle !!!

Son regard bleu gris la fusilla, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'aurait plus le choix. Sinon, elle utiliserait tout bêtement le gardien du temple pour traîner cette petite impertinente vers le socle de la relique. Sakura ne se démonta pas pour autant, son regard émeraude lui rendant sa dureté mais elle se leva pour faire voir qu'elle obtempérait…Et surtout pour se dégourdir les jambes, le lion l'avait transporté et elle se sentait bizarre…

Sakura s'étira les muscles, son regard sur la jeune fille qui l'observait d'un œil critique. La Princesse se devait de gagner du temps…Aucun signe de Shaolan et des autres…Sakura se releva et fixa le jeune fille avec une expression douce mais déterminée.

-S'il est marié, vous devriez vous dire que ce n'est pas celui qui vous est destiné, non ?...

-Silence !!! Cria la jeune fille. Je ne t'ai pas enlevé pour que tu me fasses la morale ! Kerberos ! Conduis la vers l'autel de la Pantoufle !!!

Le lion se leva et vint attraper le bas du kimono de Sakura dans sa gueule et commença à la tirer doucement en direction de l'autel de la relique. Le regard émeraude de la Princesse se posa sur la Pantoufle qu'elle voyait enfin, paniquée…Non, elle devait gagner du temps…Encore du temps…La jeune fille cria de douleur et le lion ailé s'arrêta, comme s'il avait ressentit quelque chose lui aussi.

Sakura regarda son ravisseur aller vers une petite table où reposait un miroir. Elle le toucha et elle fit apparaître un groupe de personne. Le lion ne la lâchait pas mais il s'était immobilisé… La jeune Princesse regarda le miroir mais de sa distance elle ne voyait que des couleurs…Du blond, du noir, du brun, une boule de poil blanche…C'était eux ! Ils étaient en route pour venir la chercher !

-Kerberos ! Fit sèchement la jeune fille. Va t'occuper des intrus !

Le lion ailé lâcha le pan de kimono qu'il tenait dans sa gueule puis avança vers la porte de sortie qui donnait sur l'étage inférieur. Son ravisseur semblait très énervé par ce contre-temps…Mais aussi d'avoir été aussi imprudente ! Le regard de Sakura alla sur la Pantoufle de verre qui était posée sur une mini table en bois sculpté…La Pantoufle était en verre, commune et dans le talon brillait la plume de sa mémoire…Elle l'entendait depuis un petit moment déjà mais elle ne devait pas s'en approcher ! Ne pas toucher la Pantoufle avant qu'ils n'arrivent à cette salle !

La Princesse reporta son regard vers la jeune fille qui fixait avec rage et désespoir le miroir. Puis, celle-ci se tourna vers la Princesse pour la fusiller de son regard bleu gris.

-C'est ton amant qui vint te chercher, je suppose…

Sakura rougit vivement au mot « amant » qui devait sans doute qualifier Shaolan…Enfin dans son esprit le mot ne s'associait pas à une autre personne…Son ravisseur vit à ses joues rouges qu'il y avait certainement quelque chose entre ces deux là… Son regard se fit plus agressif mais aussi blessé…Cette jeune fille qui avait tenté de la comprendre ne le pouvait pas au final…Elle avait quelqu'un qui pensait à elle, qui venait même la chercher au péril de sa vie…

-C'est…euh…mon frère ! Répondit précipitamment la Princesse.

-Menteuse ! Répliqua sèchement son ravisseur.

La Princesse ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait certains sentiments pour Shaolan même si… Ce n'était pas à proprement parler de l'amour…Elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment de l'avoir connu avant son voyage mais dans ses souvenirs, il n'y était pas…Sakura ne faiblit pas pour autant face à son agresseur, même si elle avait été blessée par les propos de la jeune fille. Elle était encore assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour le cacher.

La jeune fille délaissa le miroir, Sakura y vit le combat faire rage mais sans pouvoir en voir plus. La jeune fille lui avait saisit le bras et la tira vers l'autel de la Pantoufle.

-Non, je ne veux pas !!!

-Si tu vas essayer de la prendre pour moi !

-Cela ne marchera pas ! Je ne suis…pas de ce monde ! Rajouta Sakura précipitamment.

Cette affirmation fit stopper la jeune fille qui posa son regard bleu gris sur elle un instant, la scrutant comme pour peser le pour et le contre de son affirmation.

-Pas de ce monde ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Je veux dire, de cette ville !!! Nous sommes des voyageurs et euh…

Son agresseur ne fut pas convaincu par son explication puisque Sakura semblait chercher ses mots. Mais c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux qu'elle avait eu l'idée de capturer la jeune fille…Des étrangers pourraient peut-être y arriver plus facilement que des personnes vivant ici…

-Justement, tu as plus de chance ! Viens !

Son ravisseur la tira par le bras et Sakura la suivit tout en essayant de ralentir le pas pour retarder l'entrée en contact avec la plume. La jeune fille tira la Princesse sur les marches de l'autel de la relique et la plume dans le talon semblait entrer en résonance de plus en plus avec sa propriétaire. Sakura, regardant la plume, avait peur…Si elle la touchait, celle-ci regagnerait sa mémoire et elle tomberait évanouie…Son regard émeraude partit vers la porte avec l'espoir d'y voir Shaolan, Fye ou Kurogané mais personne…

La jeune fille lâcha son bras une fois devant l'autel, Sakura n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour prendre la Pantoufle de verre sur son socle…Le socle était en bois sculpté avec précision et formait une sorte de petit guéridon dont le plateau était en verre bleuté, pour faire ressortir la beauté du verre transparent de la Pantoufle.

-Vas-y ! Prend là !

Sakura leva une main tremblante pour la poser sur son cœur, incapable de faire un mouvement vers sa propre plume. Elle suppliait intérieurement Shaolan d'arriver…La Princesse du pays de Clow vit le regard gris bleu lui lancer un éclair et avec un geste lent, elle commença à tendre la main vers la Pantoufle de verre, symbole sacré en ce pays.

Kurogané s'arrêta juste derrière le petit archéologue et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'objet de son arrêt brutal en haut des marches. Kendappa les rejoignit pour voir à son tour le lion ailé au milieu de la salle, attendant ses adversaires pour les affronter.

-Hu hu, notre kidnappeur sait que nous sommes ici ! Il n'a pas lésiné sur l'accueil…Fit Fye.

La prêtresse leur passa devant et Kurogané fronça les sourcils sans pour autant faire un pas en avant. La jeune femme fixait son gardien avec sérieux. Sôma qui était resté juste derrière elle était clairement inquiète au sujet de la suite.

-Kendappa je…

-Non ! C'est moi qui vais l'affronter ! C'est mon gardien…

La jeune femme fit raisonner cela comme un ordre de ne pas la déranger et son amante baissa la tête respectueusement. Fye observa la scène de derrière son amant puis il se décala à ses côtés, son regard saphir quittant la jeune femme pour se poser sur le lion ailé qui se mit en position, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas une petite aide…?! Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Kendappa lui adressa un léger sourire avant de faire glisser le tissu qui lui servait de châle. Après une brève incantation celui-ci s'anima comme un serpent et attaqua le lion ailé qui s'éleva du sol, à un mètre tout au plus car bien que le plafond était haut, il ne pouvait voler avec autant d'aisance qu'à l'extérieur. Sôma resta en arrière avec difficulté mais elle ne devait pas blesser Kerberos…Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait voir son amante blessée…

Le serpent de tissu attaqua le lion et celui-ci s'éloignant avait craché une boule de flammes. Le tissu esquiva selon l'ordre de sa propriétaire mais un bout prit feu. La prêtresse maniait les mots avec rapidité et précipitation même dans cette langue étrange et inconnue de tous. Le feu s'éteignît et elle relança le serpent à sa poursuite. Mokona regardait le lion esquiver avant de relever la tête vers son porteur.

-Il faut lui enlever la ficelle magique !

-Hum ?

Fye regarda le lion avec plus d'attention et il vit une mince ficelle rouge autour de son cou, bien caché sous sa crinière d'or. Le magicien avait bien sentit une magie sur ce lion mais c'était la boule blanche qui en avait trouvé la provenance.

-Voilà une mission pour Mokona ! Fit Fye.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas te rendre utile pour une fois !

Le ninja avait eu un sourire mauvais et choppa Mokona par la tête. Celui-ci protesta en traitant le ninja de méchant et en l'appelant par toutes sortes de surnoms débiles que son amant avait pour la plupart inventé.

-Kuro-tan attend !

Shaolan semblait perplexe quand à la manière de laisser faire Mokona mais Fye avait sa petite idée et se rapprocha de la prêtresse. Le magicien se posta à côté d'elle et lui adressa un sourire. Celle-ci avait entendu leur conversation, elle n'était pas dupe.

-Je l'occupe et envoyez le au bon moment ! Je ne sais si je pourrais garantir sa sécurité une fois… Vers Kerberos.

-Tu as compris mon chéri !

Le magicien jeta un regard malicieux au ninja qui lâcha un soupir, Mokona dans sa main qui était finalement prêt pour une envolée vers le lion…Kendappa commanda son morceau de tissu pour qu'il attaque le lion mais de façon à le retourner dos à eux…Pour qu'il ne voit pas cette tentative…Elle fit un bref signe à sa compagne, prévoyant une sortie de secours au cas où Mokona ratait sa cible, il ne devait pas se retrouver en péril.

Kerberos se retourna et Kurogané lança la peluche blanche sans sommation, celui-ci fit boulet de canon jusque vers le lion et atterrit vers son cou, s'accrochant à ses poils. Le lion qui sentit quelque chose sur lui et se secoua violemment.

-Aaaaaahhh Mokona est ballotté !

Le ninja soupira en voyant la dite boule de poil accrochée au dos du lion qui volait en se secouant pour se débarrasser de l'intrus.

-Il est vraiment inutile…

-Mokona ! Cria Fye. Dépêche-toi la vie de Sakura dépend de ta toi !

Le magicien obtenu l'effet attendu, Mokona cessa de crier et se redressa comme un brave guerrier qui veut sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Tout en s'accrochant au pelage doré il réussit à atteindre le cou et la ficelle rouge, source de contrôle. Il la prit dans sa patte et tira dessus. Celle-ci céda sous la pression et Mokona tomba au sol.

Le lion cessa de remuer comme pris par un étourdissement. Il valsa, comme un équilibriste qui tente de rester sur sa corde à tout prix mais il tangua une dernière fois avant se s'écraser sur le sol. Mokona cria et courut en dehors de la zone d'atterrissage forcée, la ficelle magique à la patte. Le petit groupe se rapprocha et surtout la prêtresse alla vers son gardien, lui caressant le museau en l'appelant d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Sôma restait sur ses gardes tandis que Mokona sautait dans les mains de Fye, lui donnant le bout de ficelle. Le magicien la prit mais brisée, elle n'avait plus aucune magie…Son regard se posa sur le lion qui grogna puis remua un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux sur Kendappa avant de se relever, de s'asseoir et de baisser la tête.

-Pardonne-moi Kendappa…

-Ce n'est rien Kerberos…Tu étais sous un sortilège !

La prêtresse était bien trop contente de retrouver son gardien pour le punir, d'autant que ce n'était pas sa faute ! Celle-ci se redressa et vint lui caresser la tête avec affection. Le lion releva son regard sur elle puis sur les étrangers.

-Vous êtes les compagnons de la demoiselle ?

-Oui, où est Sakura ? Fit Shaolan.

-Je vais vous y conduire, ne perdons pas de temps !

Le lion ailé fit volte face puis commença à s'engager dans l'escalier suivit de sa prêtresse qui avait récupéré son morceau de tissu ou une des extrémités était brûlée. Le petit groupe monta rapidement le dernier escalier pour déboucher sur une grande pièce, bien éclairée. Ils entrèrent et l'archéologue vit la Princesse près de l'autel juste à côté de son ravisseur qui lui ordonnait prestement de prendre la Pantoufle de verre.

Cette dernière avait tourné la tête en entendant du bruit et Sakura en avait profité pour rapatrier sa main vers elle mais aussi pour voir qui était entré. Elle vit avec soulagement Shaolan, Fye et Kurogané, accompagnés des deux femmes qui les avait accueillit dans cette ville. Kendappa avait la main posée sur le tête de son gardien qui restait sagement à côté d'elle…Comment cela ?

-Kerberos vient ici ! Cria la jeune fille.

-Il n'est plus envoûté ! Lâcha le magicien avec un sourire en lui montrant la ficelle rouge.

La jeune fille saisit le poignet de Sakura pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Son regard bleu gris semblait désemparé. Elle avait donc perdu…Non, elle ne devait pas perdre, elle voulait retrouver son aimé rien que pour elle…

-Prend la pantoufle !!! Fit-elle à Sakura avec un regard désespéré.

-Ca suffit Himawari ! Gronda Kendappa en se rapprochant.

La jeune fille se retourna pour fusiller la prêtresse du regard, un regard haineux et colérique. La Princesse de Clow fit signe à ses amis que tout allait bien, qu'ils n'avaient pas raison d'intervenir comme ils avaient si bien l'habitude d'opérer…Sakura voulait rester près de la jeune fille qui voyait tout ses espoirs tomber à l'eau.

-Non !!! Je veux cette Pantoufle ! Il m'appartient !!!

-Il s'est marié et il est heureux ainsi ! Tu es une égoïste que de vouloir lui imposer ton amour Himawari !

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux en même temps qu'une certaine rage…Son regard bleu gris fusillait la prêtresse du regard. Sa main sur le poignet de Sakura se resserra et la jeune fille fixa Himawari puisque tel était son nom. Elle était peinée pour elle…Mais ne pouvait rien faire.

-Himawari lâche Sakura tout de suite !

-Non !!! Je veux la Pantoufle ! Il me la faut… Il me faut cette plume, lâcha-t-elle tout bas

Mais seule la Princesse entendit cette phrase et écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-elle au courant ? Savait-elle aussi que c'était une des plumes de sa mémoire ?! Sakura posa une main sur celle de Himawari qui la tenait, son regard émeraude se planta dans les deux yeux bleu gris qu'elle avait vus en colère, pleurer, en proie au désespoir… Elle lui adressa un sourire et la jeune fille en fut déstabilisée.

-Je veux bien prendre la pantoufle mais la plume ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité…

-Comment ça ? Il…Il m'avait dit que je pourrais…Si je possédais cette plume…

-Qui ça IL ? Interrogea Shaolan.

Le jeune archéologue était à deux voir trois mètres de la Princesse du pays de Clow mais il avait bien vu la douceur dont faisait preuve Sakura pour adoucir la jeune fille et aussi pour la raisonner…Si elle prenait la pantoufle, la plume irait directement chez sa propriétaire qui tomberait inconsciente. Himawari fusilla le petit brun du regard.

-Un magicien !

-Celui qui vous a donné cette ficelle ? Interrogea Fye.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais son regard lui répondit pour elle. Elle ne savait plus sur qui tourner son regard…Tous étaient contre eux…Son regard revint sur Sakura qui lui fit un sourire désolé.

-Prend la Pantoufle, s'il te plait…Fit-elle d'un ton suppliant. Il me la faut…Je veux récupérer Watanuki…

Sakura ouvrit de grand surpris comme ses compagnons de voyage. La jeune fille était amoureuse de Watanuki…C'était pour le récupérer qu'elle avait fait tout cela ?! Himawari n'avait pas supporté d'être rejeté de celui qu'elle choyait surtout pour un homme froid et qui ne s'exprimait que par monosyllabe…Elle haïssait Dôméki de lui avoir prit son amour et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait voulut la pantoufle…Pour le récupérer…

-S'il te plait…

Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes, désespérée…

-Je vais la prendre…Fit-elle doucement.

Sakura sentit à ce moment-là la pression de la main d'Himawari sur son poignet partir, la relâchant. La jeune fille posa son regard émeraude sur elle et se retourna pour tendre la main vers le Pantoufle de verre pour la prendre, ses doigts saisissant le talon. La plume se mit à briller puis elle disparut pour rentrer dans le corps de sa propriétaire.

Himawari rattrapa la jeune fille qui s'évanouit, la chaussure de verre à la main. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qui s'était passé…Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal à Sakura ? Shaolan vint auprès de la princesse et adressa un sourire de remerciement à la jeune fille.

-Que sait-il passer ? Elle va…bien ?

-Oui, elle est juste endormie !

-Mais la plume ?

-La plume est un fragment de sa mémoire…C'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher la Pantoufle…

Himawari comprenait mieux l'obstination de la jeune fille à ne pas vouloir prendre la relique. Elle caressa les cheveux de Sakura endormie avant de lui prendre la pantoufle, désormais inefficace. Kendappa s'avança, le regard lourd de reproche.

-Où sont les autres jeunes filles Himawari ?

-Dans la pièce d'à côté… Elles n'ont rien ! Fit-elle sur la défensive.

La prêtresse demanda à Sôma d'aller chercher les jeunes filles kidnappées par Himawari au cours de ces dernières semaines. Shaolan prit la Princesse dans ses bras mais il avait encore une dernière question.

-Puis-je vous demander si…Le magicien voulait récupérer la plume ?

Himawari le regarda avec étonnement. Mais elle avait perdu alors, elle pouvait bien lui répondre…Et cette jeune fille avait été si gentille avec elle qu'elle le lui devait bien !

-Oui…Il me l'avait demandé…

-Merci…

Le petit archéologue resta pensif et son regard noisette alla vers le magicien qui tenait Mokona en train de jouer avec la ficelle. Ce dernier finit par la gober, ayant dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir magique. Les jeunes filles retenues prisonnières sortirent de la pièce et vinrent vers la prêtresse, évitant la jeune fille qui tenait la Pantoufle dans sa main. Himawari la reposa sur son socle, de toute façon, tout le monde pourrait la toucher à présent qu'elle ne contenait plus la plume de Sakura…

Himawari avait perdu sa seule chance de regagner Watanuki et il lui faudrait l'oublier…Cette pensée lui faisait mal…Elle lui perçait le cœur à coups de couteau…

-Mokona, on ne s'en va pas ? Interrogea Fye en haussant un sourcil.

-Non ! Mokona veut voir la cérémonie de demain ! Mokona doit récupérer quelque chose pour Yûko !

-Cette sorcière…Gronda Kurogané.

Le blond rit doucement et adressa un sourire à son amant. Shaolan revint vers eux en portant la Princesse. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer ! Kendappa leur assura pouvoir s'occuper de tout avec Sôma, Himawari restant à l'écart sous la surveillance de Kerberos qui finit tout de même par aller vers elle et se frotter contre elle à la façon d'un chat. Shaolan vit la jeune fille pleurer dans son pelage doré.

Le petit groupe rentra dans à la maison que leur avait prêté la prêtresse et Shaolan s'excusa auprès de ses deux compagnons et monta Sakura dans leur chambre, afin de la coucher Mokona sauta des mains de Fye pour suivre le jeune homme, inquiet pour Sakura même s'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Le magicien posa son poisson rouge sur la table du salon, dans un vase, disant qu'il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Le ninja était déjà monté un peu bougon. Il n'y avait pas eu assez d'action à son goût !

Fye entra dans la chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres et vit Kurogané allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête à fixer le plafond.

-Alors on boude ?

Le magicien s'assit et se pencha au dessus de lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, son regard saphir attentif. Le ninja posa son regard rubis sur lui, calmement, avant que ses mains ne viennent entourer la taille de son amant pour l'attirer à lui. L'une de ses mains demeura sur ses hanches, l'autre remontant dans ses cheveux pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné…Sans relâcher ses douces lèvres, il inversa la situation, mettant Fye sous lui, le calant comme il se devait au-dessus de son corps frêle.

-Je crois que c'était là où on s'en était arrêté dans la clairière ? Souffla Kurogané.

Un sourire malicieux se glissa sur les lèvres de Fye et il leva une main pour caresser le visage de son amant avant que celle-ci ne vienne prendre en otage la main dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à la guider doucement et la posa sur sa cuisse.

-Je crois qu'on en était là…Fit-il avec malice.

Kurogané sourit à son amant, sa main glissant malicieusement sur cette cuisse offerte à sa paume, lui qui avait été frustré d'être coupé dans le champs…Il n'allait pas se faire prier surtout après avoir entendu des mots si délicieux… Des mots qu'il avait attendus secrètement…?

Le ninja lécha les lèvres de son amant qui lui souriait avec amour, son corps parcouru d'un frisson sous la main chaude de son amour…Celle-ci descendit pour trouver l'ouverture du kimono et se glisser dessous, la paume brûlante venant sur sa peau pâle. Fye franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de son amour, les léchant avec tendresse avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'inviter à ce baiser tendre et sensuel.

La langue de Kurogané vint de suite à la rencontre de la sienne, la caressant avec douceur avant de prendre possession de son palais. Un sourire échappa au blond, qui se laissa aller dans ce baiser sensuel et tentateur, il aimait se laisser guider... Le magicien fit alors glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, les caressant tendrement tandis que son autre main parcourait en une caresse légère le torse doré à demi dévoilé par le kimono à présent plus lâche…Sa main se mit à parcourir le rebord du tissu, par jeu ou par tentation…Cette dernière vint vers la ceinture qu'il se mit à défaire, faisant glisser le tissu dans un léger bruit de frottement de soie.

Le ninja sourit contre les lèvres rosées de son amant, relâchant ses dernières pour parcourir son visage de baisers doux et fiévreux. Sa main remonta vers sa hanche mais elle s'était retrouvée serrée par un obstacle des plus incommodant…La ceinture…Une ceinture de soie qu'il défit sans attendre, d'un geste habile de son autre main, avant que celle-ci glisse sur le ventre plat qui se contracta sous cette caresse soudaine mais terriblement grisante.

Des soupirs s'échappaient de la gorge du blond, ce dernier voulant se coller contre son amant qui lui paraissait enflammé…Kurogané fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, y traçant un chemin de baisers brûlants et mouillés.

-Kuro…pon…

Le magicien glissa instinctivement sa main sous le kimono pour venir caresser du bout de ses doigts la peau brune du ninja. Son amant annihilait son envie d'un câlin en faisant naître cette sensation de feu dévorant…Il remua des hanches, son corps voulant être en contact avec sa peau chaude…Plus une main qui se baladait sur son corps et qui vint pincer un de ses grains de chair avant de le faire rouler sous ses doigts.

Fye gémit, se tortillant, tirant un sourire satisfait à son amant dont les lèvres vinrent chatouiller le lobe de son oreille, son souffle chaud balayant quelques mèches d'or. La main câline dans les cheveux charbons se crispa, épousant la forme de son crâne. Kurogané s'était mis à léchouiller le lobe de son oreille avant de le mordiller, ses doigts sur son téton toujours aussi actif, le caressant, le pinçant, le faisant rouler…

Le blond laissa échapper son prénom entre ses sons inarticulés et un nouveau mot… Un mot qui tira un sourire plus qu'amusé à son amant qui délaissa le lobe tendre pour venir plonger son regard rubis dans les deux saphirs troublés de désir.

-Qui est le plus pervers ?! Celui qui fait ou celui qui aime tant subir ce que je lui fais ? Ironisa-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Kurogané se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion sa main laissant un peu de répit à son téton pour s'occuper d'une nouvelle tâche : retirer le kimono bleu ciel en entier ! Fye gémit sous cet abandon, son corps remuant pour avoir un peu plus de contact. Les mains de son amant se mirent de concert à lui retirer son kimono, le blond l'aidant même pour quitter le tissu doux mais gênant…Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retirer celui de son ninja adoré…

Comme une sorte d'écho, les mains fines et pâles de Fye glissèrent vers le col du kimono pour le faire glisser dans son dos puissant, un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres qui vinrent effleurer celle de son compagnon. Kurogané grogna mais il se laissa faire, comme cela il serait débarrassé de ce tissu gêneur…Il balança le vêtement sur le côté qui alla s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol mais il s'en fichait royalement…Tout ce qui l'importait c'était sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne…La sentir électrisée par ce contact…

Kurogané entra alors en contact avec l'objet de son désir, sa peau brune venant toucher celle de Fye, se retrouvant à moitié couché sur lui sans pour autant l'écraser de son poids. Ses lèvres vinrent voler celles de son blondinet qui répondit avec la même passion dans cet échange humide. Le blond ondula son corps contre celui de son amour qui gémit entre la frustration et le plaisir.

Le ninja relâcha ses lèvres de corail pour venir dans son cou qu'il parcoura avec une certaine fièvre, Fye faisant glisser une de ses mains sur le torse puissant de son amour. Il effleura du bout de ses doigts ses grains de chair, tirant un gémissement rauque à Kurogané dont les lèvres venaient tracer un chemin brûlant sur ses clavicules.

Fye fit malicieusement dériver ses mains dans le dos de son amant pour venir y dessiner des arabesques compliquées, tantôt du bout de ses doigts tentateurs, tantôt avec sa douce paume chaude. La langue de Kurogané vint lécher sa peau souple avant de poursuivre son chemin, quittant un peu la chaleur de Fye pour venir parcourir son torse de ses lèvres brûlantes. Cette fois-ci, ce fut ses lèvres qui vinrent taquiner son autre grain de chair, le lapant, le suçant avant de le mordiller avec attention.

Le blond appela son amant de manière gémissante, grisante…suppliante…Son corps commençait à sérieusement s'embraser d'un doux feu… le feu du désir…Son désir gonflé dans une étroite prison de tissu…

Le ninja sourit à sa façon de faire, de quémander la suite des événements…Kurogané n'allait pas se faire prier…Enfin juste pour le plaisir, il allait le faire un peu languir…Ses mains glissèrent vers le sous-vêtement pour le faire glisser doucement sur la peau d'albâtre du blond. Sadiquement, il fit glisser le tissu sur le sexe tendu, avec une lenteur insupportable qui fit grogner de frustration son amant, protestant de ne pas être libre plus vite, plus tôt…Mais ce grognement se perdit dans un gémissement, son amant ayant mordillé son téton.

-Kuro…Sadique…gémit-il.

-Oui, mais tu aimes ça…

Son souffle chaud effleura sa peau réactive, un frisson parcourant tout son corps de manière délicieuse tandis que le boxer libérait enfin son sexe gonflé de désir, tirant un sourire à son amant. Fye était complètement abandonné, voulant plus sans s'en cacher, son corps offert à celui qu'il aimait. Kurogané fit descendre le sous-vêtement pour le lui retirer entièrement, le boxer allant sur le sol un peu au hasard de son lancer. Le ninja remonta sur le corps alangui de son amant, ses mains caressant ses cuisses avec douceur jusqu'à arrivée vers son entrejambe. Mais il continua de remonter, ses mains restant vers l'objet des gémissements du blond.

Le magicien posa son regard embrumé de désir sur lui, se rapprocha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé, passionné.

Les mains de Kurogané se baladaient dans le creux soyeux de ses cuisses que Fye ouvrit avec indécence, envie…Le blond relâcha ses lèvres pour murmurer un « sadique » d'une voix sensuelle, reprenant les lèvres de son amant qui étaient étirées d'un sourire amusé. C'était le genre de sourire que le magicien aimait voir… Car ils étaient uniquement pour lui !

Une des mains du ninja quitta sa peau douce et souple pour dériver vers son sexe, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Fye se cambra, gémissant dans ce baiser où se mêlaient leurs langues qu'il rompit, rejetant la tête en arrière à cause d'un autre effleurement plus prononcé qui lui fit perdre son souffle déjà bien saccadé. Il murmura un « encore » en cambrant les hanches, son corps réclamait plus de caresses. Kurogané fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou offert de son magicien, dévorant celui-ci de baisers, entrecoupés de léchouilles et mordillements.

Sa main glissa autour de sa virilité, son pouce caressant le gland pour jouer avant de faire un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le long de sa verge tendu. Les mains du blond perdu sur le corps de son amant vinrent toutes deux enlacer ces épaules puissantes, l'une d'elle plongeant dans la masse noiraude de cheveux et l'autre glissant dans son dos de manière sensuelle mais distraite à cause de cette torture que lui imposait Kurogané.

Le ninja aimait tant l'entendre gémir de la sorte…C'était délicieusement excitant…Le magicien remuait sous lui, le suppliant à grands renforts de gémissements…Kurogané fit monter son autre main à ses lèvres, humidifiant ses doigts avant de les faire redescendre vers ses fesses qu'il caressa au passage avant de promener un doigt vers son intimité. Fye écarta davantage ses cuisses, gémissant, le souffle court, soumis au plaisir qui lui procurait son amant mais aussi d'une certaine frustration de ne pas avoir plus…Il grogna doucement de désir, l'appelant de manière sensuelle.

Kurogané introduisit un premier doigt dans sa chaude intimité, un doigt coquin qui parcourut avec lenteur cette antre étroite alors que sa main sur le sexe du blond avait toujours un rythme lent et tortueux qu'il lui avait appliqué dès le départ.

-Kuro…gané…souffla Fye entre deux vagues de gémissements.

Le ninja fit entrer un deuxième doigt, son excitation à lui était devenue trop douloureuse…sans doute autant que celle de son amant qu'il malmenait. Fye se cambra davantage sous cette nouvelle intrusion, le mouvement de ses hanches un peu chaotique entre les doigts en lui et cette main sur son sexe dur…Il avait sa respiration hachée par ses gémissements, ses soupirs de plaisir et de désir de recevoir plus…encore plus…Mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait un goût nouveau…Une étrange sensation qui parcourait son corps et qui le grisait, qui rendait la chose encore plus plaisante…

Alors que les doigts de Kurogané fouillaient en lui, il fit glisser un troisième doigt pour bien le préparer et ne pas le blesser, même si son désir était oppressant…La main du magicien dans ses cheveux se crispa, lui murmurant un « vas-y » entre deux gémissements.

Le ninja ne se fit pas plus longtemps prier et retira ses doigts, délaissant aussi le membre dur pour retirer son sous-vêtement gênant avec une précipitation maladroite dont Fye en profita pour gémir d'impatience, le corps en feu…Kurogané grogna avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres roses, se plaçant comme il faut entre ses cuisses, son sexe dur et pulsant de vie venant buter doucement contre l'anneau de chair de son amant.

-Kuroooo…souffla-t-il en supplication.

Son amant lui adressa un sourire avant de venir lécher ses lèvres appétissantes et roses de baisers tandis qu'il le pénétrait doucement, gémissant lui aussi sous le plaisir de cette étroite paroi. Kurogané se pencha sur son visage, déposant des baisers sur ses joues rougies. Ses mains vinrent caresser les cuisses Fye avant de les remonter pour lui demander de les nouer autour de sa taille. Le blond réagit instinctivement à cette demande, trop submergé par le plaisir mêlé à un peu de douleur ? Sa main dans la masse de cheveux ébène se crispait, se faisait caressante… Son autre main perdue dans le dos puissant caressait sa peau de façon distraite.

Kurogané se mit alors à faire de lents va-et-vient dans la chaude et étroite intimité de son amour, ses mains parcourant de manière fiévreuse le corps fin qui se cambrait sous lui. Son souffle était saccadé, rapide, rendu rauque par le plaisir, des gémissements de satisfaction passaient ses lèvres. Fye était dans un état similaire, ses joues rouges prouvaient son manque d'oxygène, ses hanches accompagnant les mouvements du ninja pour avoir plus…toujours plus… son sexe dur frottant contre le bas ventre de son amant, le magicien lâchant des gémissements de plainte.

Le ninja fit glisser une de ses mains vers le ventre de Fye, le caressant maladroitement du bout des doigts avant d'entourer son sexe pour y appliquer une lente caresse sur la verge. Puis, sa main pris entièrement le membre pour y appliquer un mouvement semblable à celui de ses hanches.

Fye gémit en sentant ces caresses tortueuses, son corps se cambrant, sa tête rejetée en arrière, sa poitrine se soulevant avec un rythme affolé…Le plaisir l'envahissait…Le membre de son amour accentuait ses va-et-vient en lui et le blond laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque Kurogané effleura sa prostate.

-Tu vas…réveiller…les gamins…si tu cries…trop fort…

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du ninja qui avait prononcé ses paroles d'une voix rauque et saccadée, se penchant alors sur son amant pour le faire taire d'un baiser langoureux, donnant ses coups de reins pour accentuer le frottement de son sexe sur cette zone de pure plaisir, les cris du magicien étouffés par le baiser. Le blond fit remonter sa main qui caressait le dos du ninja pour venir la plonger avec sa jumelle dans la masse noir de ses cheveux, répondant avec plaisir à ses coups de reins, son souffle totalement perdu…Fye était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, le feu au corps mais un feu qui menaçait d'exploser…

Le magicien accompagna encore les coups de reins impérieux de son amant, dont la main même reproduisait ce mouvement rapide sur son sexe tendu. Il finit par se libérer dans un râle de plaisir, son cri mourrant entre les lèvres du ninja. Kurogané sentit la chaude paroi se contracter autour de son membre dur, donnant encore quelques coups de reins dans cette délicieuse caverne avant de se libérer à son tour, relâchant les lèvres de Fye pour faire mourir ce râle de plaisir dans le cou pâle du magicien qui en frissonna.

Kurogané resta immobile, le souffle aussi affolé que celui de son amour, groggy par le plaisir…Les mains de Fye dans ses cheveux ayant arrêté leurs caresses peu après sa libération, elles se remirent à faire de douces câlineries, le blond venant déposer un baiser sur sa tempe à proximité.

-Je…t'aime…Kurogané… Souffla-t-il de sa respiration hachée.

Le ninja blottit dans son cou se redressa, son regard rubis se fixant dans les deux saphirs incroyablement beau grâce au plaisir qu'ils venaient de vivre. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kurogané, ce genre de sourire qui le faisait craquer et dont lui seul était le témoin. Il se pencha pour venir cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, empli d'amour afin de remplacer ses mots.

Sa main délaissa le membre assouvi de son amant, essuyant sa semence sur les draps avant de glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les décroiser, Fye se laissant guider. Il gémit sous l'abandon, la perte du sexe de son amour qui se retira avant de le tirer vers lui, collant sa peau moite contre la sienne, l'entourant de ses bras rassurant avant de l'entraîner avec lui sur le côté. Le magicien vint se lover avec plaisir contre le ninja, rompant le baiser par manque de souffle, sa tête blonde venant se loger dans le creux de son épaule.

Kurogané se mit à caresser son dos, son souffle s'était calmé, son cœur battant moins la chamade, ses lèvres venant déposer des baisers taquins sur son front, sa tempe, ses cheveux d'or.

-Moi aussi Fye…Murmura-t-il.

Le blond sourit avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chaleur de son amant, ses caresses, ses baisers. Il finit par s'endormir comme un bienheureux, le ninja l'observant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient goûté à quelque chose de plus intense… De bien mieux qu'avant…Kurogané serra Fye avec possession, tendresse, quelque chose de nouveau…? Enfin, pas tant que cela, puisqu'il avait toujours été un peu possessif envers le blond ! Mais cette fois-ci il y avait des mots sur leurs sentiments…Des mots intenses…

Un grognement, une touffe de cheveux blonds chatouillant un visage. Le ninja ouvrit un œil avant de voir les mèches dorées de son amant lui chatouiller le visage et surtout le nez et la joue à proximité. Le magicien était lové contre lui comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis. Un petit sourire tendre étira les lèvres du ninja qui se mit à caresser la base de sa nuque. Fye se mit à remuer quelques minutes après avant de lui aussi émerger du sommeil, son regard endormi se posant sur son amour avec un sourire bêta aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Kuro-ro.

-B'jour.

Le ninja déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres et le magicien se rapprocha pour mieux les goûter, toujours collé contre le torse puissant de son amour. Ce genre de mots et de pensées donnait une nouvelle note à leur relation qui paraissait alors bien plus intense ! Ce n'était plus juste une relation physique ! C'était doux, tendre, chaud, comme un lever de soleil sur une plaine calme et paisible.

-Dommage que l'on doive partir ! J'aurais bien profité de cette ville encore un peu…

Kurogané sourit sous la phrase de son amant, lui adressant un regard qui voulait clairement dire « ne rêve pas ». Mais maintenant, même lorsqu'ils seraient dans une autre dimension…Rien n'aura changé…Tout sera comme maintenant et le blond souhaitait que cela ne s'arrête jamais ! Fye adressa un grand sourire à son amant, se redressant un peu sur ses coudes avant de se pencher, ses mèches dorées entourant son visage d'ange, ses lèvres roses venant cueillir ses douces lèvres.

Soudain, un toc-toc se fit entendre à la porte et le magicien se redressa juste au dessus de Kurogané, sans bouger plus, son regard saphir en direction de la porte. La dite porte s'ouvrit en grand, cognant même contre le mur et une boule de poil sauta sur le lit pour atterrir sur la partie libre.

-Debout là dedans !!!!!!!! Cria Mokona.

Il y eut un arrêt sur image de Mokona en voyant Fye torse nu…Le ninja dans la même tenue…Kurogané regardait avec un énervement palpable la boule de poil qui osait troubler leur réveil tandis que le magicien regarda vers la porte pour savoir qui avait tenu la boule de poil. Ce n'était autre que Sakura qui avait viré au rouge soutenu en les voyant.

-Fye et Kurogané ont fait des bêtiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiises !!! Cria le manju blanc.

-Tu vas la fermer !!! Grogna le ninja en empoignant Mokona pour le faire taire.

Le magicien recula un peu et s'assit, le drap découvrant un peu plus son corps mais s'échouant sur ses hanches et cachait encore raisonnablement le corps de son amant bloqué par le sien.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan.

-Bon…Bonjour, fit-elle. Désolé pour le…euh… dérangement…Mais euh… Il est bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie…

Fye lui adressa un sourire conciliant et attrapa la main de son amant qui avait attrapé sans douceur Mokona. Son sourire toujours tranquille aux lèvres, il prit le manju blanc et le l'expédia avec douceur à la jeune princesse.

-Descends avec Mokona, nous arrivons !

Sakura acquiesça, toujours aussi rouge et descendit sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte. Kurogané lança un regard noir à Fye qui vint capturer ses lèvres ni vu ni connu. Il obligea même le ninja à s'allonger, celui-ci se laissant faire car il soupçonnait son blondinet de vouloir le calmer à grand renfort de câlin…

-Et moi qui voulais un réveil câlin…Se plaignit Fye.

-Tu l'auras…dans la prochaine dimension…

Kurogané caressa sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Levons-nous, je ne veux pas revoir cette boule de poil débarquer !

Le magicien rit doucement et s'exécuta à contrecœur…Mais la cérémonie ne les attendrait pas par pur caprice. Fye se dirigea vers l'armoire et se mit à s'habiller car s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquerait de céder et de vouloir aller dans les bras réconfortants de son grognon de ninja. Kurogané se leva à sa suite et fit de même, râlant un peu de cette contrainte ?! Ils s'étaient donc levés si tard que cela…Peste soit de ce manju blanc !

Une fois habillés, ils descendirent dans le salon où Sakura et Shaolan les attendaient, les joues encore un peu rouges des bavarderies de Mokona. La boule de poil se réfugia sans attendre vers le magicien en taquinant le ninja. Le jeune archéologue présida la sortie et ferma la maison à clé, pour la rendre à Kendappa. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le temple, regardés par certains car ils n'étaient pas habillés comme des gens « normaux »…

Déjà une foule se pressait pour aller au temple et les quatre aventuriers progressèrent lentement à travers les personnes. Personne ne leur adressait un mot sauf une personne qui les héla avec enthousiasme : Watanuki. Il les avait vu et vint à eux pour les saluer. Dôméki était avec lui et… Himawari aussi. Ils la regardèrent avec interrogation, surpris de la voir avec le couple.

-Qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? Fit Fye avec un sourire innocent.

-Oh ! Je vous présente Himawari, une amie qui va bientôt déménager !

La jeune fille leur adressa un regard blessé mais elle avait pris la décision de s'éloigner pour ne plus nuire à celui qu'elle aimait…Le petit groupe fit comme si de rien n'était et ils se mirent à progresser vers le temple en compagnie des trois compères. Himawari se rapprocha de la princesse et lui tira discrètement la manche, un sourire gênée aux lèvres. Sakura la regarda avec surprise mais non effrayée par la jeune fille.

-Merci pour vos paroles d'hier…murmura-t-elle pour la princesse de Clow.

Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire rayonnant. Elle n'avait fait que dire ce qui lui semblait juste ! Et si cela aidait Himawari, tant mieux !

Le petit groupe arriva dans le temple et ils se mirent sur le côté en voyant Sôma leur faire signe. Watanuki s'arrêta et les regarda faire, intrigué.

-La cérémonie est par là…fit-il en pointant la foule.

-Merci mais nous allons nous en aller !

-Ah déjà ?

-Merci pour tout ! Fit Shaolan.

-De rien… Bon voyage !

Watanuki était un peu désarçonné par le fait qu'ils partent maintenant…Himawari adressa un signe d'au revoir à la princesse, puis elle suivit le couple qui suivit la foule après un signe d'adieu.

Le petit groupe d'explorateur se dirigea vers Sôma pour savoir ce qu'elle leur voulait, leur ayant fait signe de la suivre en haut des marches du temple.

-Nous n'attendons pas la cérémonie ?

-Kendappa a changé d'avis…Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Fye regarda les autres puis Mokona qui était dans ses bras. La prêtresse semblait préférer se défaire de l'objet à remettre à Yûko avant ?! Ils la suivirent en haut où la jeune prêtresse les attendait et les accueillit avec le sourire. Son gardien était non loin d'elle, couché mais il s'était levé pour venir vers eux et s'assit au pied de sa maîtresse.

-Petit gardien, fit-elle à Mokona. Je vais de ce pas te remettre la pantoufle par la sorcière des dimensions.

-Vous n'attendez pas la fin de la cérémonie ?

-Non…J'ai réfléchis et le mieux, pour ces gens, c'est que cet objet parte maintenant !

Mokona acquiesça et Kendappa alla chercher la pantoufle qui était sur son socle. Elle tendit l'objet de tant d'affection au manju blanc qui l'avala sans plus de sommation.

-Bon, il va être temps pour nous de partir, fit le magicien.

-Merci pour tout Kendappa-san ! Fit Shaolan en la saluant avec respect.

-De rien… Puisse les dieux veiller sur vous !

Mokona n'attendit pas plus pour déployer ses ailes et commencer son aspiration des quatre compagnons vers un nouveau monde. La prêtresse les regarda partir un à un, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, mêlant tristesse et joie. Lorsque les quatre jeunes gens furent partis Mokona aussi disparu dans un cercle de lumière. Kendappa regarda l'endroit d'un air rêveur…Ils avaient le pouvoir de partir quand bon leur semblait…

Son regard se posa sur son amante, un léger soupir lui échappa tendit que Kerberos frottait sa tête contre sa jambe pour la consoler.

-Bien allons annoncer la perte de la pantoufle…

La prêtresse prit un air humble et digne avant de partir en direction de la salle d'en bas suivit par son amante qui lui tenait discrètement la main, de l'autre côté, elle gratouillait la tête de son gardien.

**:: Owari ::**

* * *

**Kokoro **: Cœur (sièges des sentiments)

**Kawaii desu Watanuki** : Tu es mignon Watanuki

* * *

(1) Shi-sama : référence à Egarement ? 

Law-sama : auréole

(2) Shi-sama : en même temps le regard noir est aussi copyright Heero (GW), Wufei (GW), Reiji (LM), Sasuke (Naruto), Sanzo (Saiyuki), Akito (FB), Yuki (Gravitation)……… Bon sang mais comment peut-il y avoir autant de héros grognons et désagréables ??? Et surtout pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'empêcher de les adorer ???

(3) Shi-sama : Et voilà, une de plus

(4) Shi-sama imagine un Fye nu dans un tablier rose « Kiss the Cook »… avec un Kuro bavant derrière

(5) Law-sama : Pensée pour ce pauvre Hani-chan (Host Club) privé de sucreries durant 3 jours xD

(6) Shi-sama : Oh le secret du sourire confiant ? Y a Quatre (GW), Hakai (Saiyuki)…

(7) Shi-sama : Kuro-wanwan se sent d'humeur paternelle Comme c'est meugnoooooooooooon !!

* * *

Law : Enfin finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii x) Reviews ??? 


End file.
